Resolviendo los misterios en torno a Evans
by Duendecillo del polvo
Summary: ACTUALIZADO. CAP 4 SUBIDO. Una nueva profesora muy desconocida llega a Hogwarts. Su pasado es, en gran parte, un misterio, su futuro, algo imposible de saber.Nada es lo que parece, nada sigue la lógica. Mal título pero no se me ocurría nada mejor.
1. Capítulo 1: Entrada triunfal

Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen mencionados en este capítulo me pertenece. La hermana de Harry es sacada de mi imaginación (su imagen, quiero decir) pero ya existen tantas hermana de Harry Potter que no merece la pena decir que me pertenece.

Esto lo hago sin ningún ánimo de lucro. El único fin de este escrito es entretenerme, vaciar mi cabeza de fantasías y entretener a las personas que lo lean y espero disfruten.

Esta historia es "original". Con "original" quiero decir que la escribí hace años con otra cuenta que tenía creada en esta misma página pero a la que, por desgracia, no puedo acceder. En ese tiempo esta historia se quedó inconclusa por lo que ahora, y con algunos (muchos) arreglos espero finalizar.

Sin más dilación, empieza la historia y espero, el disfrute.

Saludos.

Capitulo 1: Llegada "triunfal".

En el numero 4 de Privet Drive Harry se levanta para ir al lavabo, llevaba toda la noche sin poder pegar ojo, sin parar de dar vueltas en la cama, algo lo mantiene inquieto. Sin querer y a pesar de que estaban hablando bajo escucha la conversación que mantienen sus tío Vernon con su tía Petunia.

- ¿Que te pasa? estás muy extraña desde esta mañana- preguntaba el hombre.

- Nada - respondió rápidamente tía Petunia- Es sólo que… - hizo una pausa - Creo que ella está allí… ya sabes… llevaba mucho tiempo sin tener noticias suyas pero hoy me ha llegado una carta… dice que está en Inglaterra y pienso que está en Hogwarts.

- Pero Petunia piensa bien lo que dices. Eso imposible - replicó el hombre, un poco acalorado. - Es, completamente imposible. - Parecía que trataba de convencerse a si mismo más que a su mujer.

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que es imposible?- preguntó al mujer - El hecho de que haya estado todos estos años sin aparecer no significa que no lo vaya a hacer nunca. Ya sabes que prometió no hacerlo hasta que fuese conveniente. Quizá piensa que ya es el momento y quizá ella este allí, en Hogwarts, esperándolo.

Harry abrió la boca más de lo que creía nunca sería capaz. Su mente no podía terminar de procesar ni terminar de creer lo acababa de oír. El tenía completamente prohibido mencionar esa palabra y ella acababa de usarla como si hubiese dicho "cuchara" o "jarrón". Definitivamente, esa situación era extraña. De repente tembló, quizá eran dos mortífagos disfrazados de sus tíos. Tan rápido como la idea llegó, la desechó, el sabía que la orden hacía vigilancias permanente, que dos mortífagos hubiesen entrado a la casa era un pensamiento totalmente ridículo. Bostezó. Seguramente sería eso, estaba adormilado y no había entendido bien lo que habían dicho, sin poder, ni querer evitarlo, siguió escuchando la conversación, esta vez con atención y curiosidad.

- Pero Petunia - ahora volvía a hablar tío Vernon - Piénsalo bien. Si ella estuviese allí, en Hogwarts, el chico ya no estaría con nosotros, habría venido a recogerlo, hace algunos años que debe ser mayor de edad y, por dios, es su hermana, no iba a abandonarlo. Aunque… pensándolo bien, nunca lo ha llegado a conocer, tampoco sería tan extraño si no quisiese saber nada del chico, pero sería una pena, porque tendríamos que seguir cuidándolo - El hombre se había sumido en sus pensamiento y Petunía prefirió ignorarlo.

-¿¡QUE!?- estuvo a punto de gritar Harry. Se suponía que estaban hablando de él. ¿De quién si no?. Nunca desearían que alguien se llevase a Dudley pero… "…y, por dios, ella es su hermana…" - esa frase no paraba de resonar y dar vueltas en su cabeza. Era completamente imposible. ¿Él? ¿Una hermana?. ¡Se habría enterado! ¡Dumbledore se lo habría dicho! - "…Ya sabes que prometió no hacerlo hasta que fuese conveniente…" - Esa frase… estaban hablando de porqué ella no había aparecido en años… Quizá a ella también la buscaban los mortífagos… pero eso no tenía sentido, no había lugar más seguro que Hogwarts, no se habría ido. Una hermana… una hermana mayor con la que podría vivir pero, no podía ser cierto, tío Vernon tenía razón ella no lo abandonaría ¿no? - "…nunca lo ha llegado a conocer, tampoco sería tan extraño si no quisiese saber nada del chico…" - Esa frase… ¿podría ser verdad? Para ser mayor de edad sólo debía tener dos años más que él - "…hace algunos años que debe ser mayor de edad…" - No podía tener más de cuatro años que él por lo que, haciendo cálculos a lo grande, cuando Voldemort asesinó a sus padres ella debía tener unos siete años, los cuatro años siguientes debió haberlos pasado en casa de sus tíos por lo tanto, habían tenido algún contacto,¿ tan rápido se había borrado el cariño compartido durante cinco años? Decidió finalmente que estaba demasiado cansado para seguir pensando sobre algo que no tenía claro. Quizá el sueño le había jugado una mala pasada y había escuchado mal. Finalmente, sin si quiera haber ido al baño, volvió a su habitación y se acostó, sin conseguir dar una sola cabezada a causa de la información que acababa de oír.

Mientras en Hogwarts el director Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape discutían en el despacho del primero sobre la nueva profesora que Dumbledore quería contratar..

-Pero… pero ella no puede ser profesora. - Decía nervioso Snape. Lo que menos quería en esos momentos era tenerla a ella allí… no otra vez, pero no le podía decir eso a Dumbledore, el simplemente le diría que la ignorase - No tiene los conocimientos necesarios. No tiene una edad adecuada ni la práctica requerida…

- Creo, Severus, que no eres el más indicado para tirar por ese camino- Dijo Dumbledore seriamente - Tú eras más joven que ella cuando entraste a trabajar en Hogwarts y tampoco tenías mucha práctica - le sonrió - Y sabes perfectamente que tiene, de sobra, los conocimientos necesarios para impartir la materia. - hizo una pausa - Entiendo perfectamente que no te haga gracia que ella esté, no otra vez, pero comprende que es lo mejor para todos y que no podemos negarle, eternamente, el ver a su familia. Sé que te duele su parecido con Lily Evans pero… - Snape lo cortó rápidamente, casi a punto de estallar.

- No se parece en nada a Evans, ¿entiendes? En nada - Dijo lentamente, intentando que su voz sonase lo más peligrosa posible.

- Llevas demasiado tiempo sin verla - fueron las palabras de Dumbledore antes de ser cortado por McGonagall.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Albus! - Intervino McGonagall - Cuando el chico se entere… - Albus iba a cortarla por lo que alzó la voz - Y créeme, se enterará, va a ser un shock para él… Quince años sin ninguna noticia… No esperes que se lo tome bien ni que lo entienda, es demasiado tiempo y todos los aquí presentes sabemos que no lo ha pasado bien todos estos años en aquella casa. Así vas a conseguir que nos odie a todos y que odie Hogwarts. ¿Te imaginas lo que puede pasar si decide irse del colegio? - Decía la profesora McGonagall angustiada.

- No se irá Minerva, todos sabemos que no se irá. Ella… lleva separada de él mucho tiempo, nosotros la obligamos a hacerlo - Dumbledore parecía cansado y más viejo de lo normal - Ahora tenemos que asumir nuestra responsabilidad. Él tiene derecho a saberlo y a elegir… quizá, incluso, hubiese estado mejor con ella… nadie ha sabido de su existencia excepto nosotros tres, Sirius y Remus… quizá… hubiese sido más difícil de localizar si hubiese estado con ella… - Suspiró - Definitivamente él tiene derecho a saber… son mis últimas palabras.

- Supongo que es una batalla perdida de antemano, Albus - Dijo Minerva más calmada - Sólo te pido que lo reconsideres. Entiendo que ella quiera verlo, estar con el, pero, sigue sin ser una buena idea.

- Sé, Minerva, que no es una de las mejores ideas que haya tenido nunca, pero también sé que cuanto más demoremos esto, peor será después. Como ya te dije antes, tienen el derecho de conocerse y eso no lo podemos evitar. Lo único que intento es hacerlo de forma segura. Ella… quiere estar con él, sea como sea, y lo menos conveniente es que se aparezca en la casa y se lleve a Harry, los pondría en peligro a los dos y que ellos desarrollen la relación que deben desarrollar requiere tiempo. No podemos simplemente dejar que haga algunas visitas esporádicas y ya. Es una situación complicada y trato de llevarla lo mejor posible - Dumbledore dejó de hablar - Severus, no siempre las cosas son como nosotros queremos y sé que tú serás capaz de llevarlo perfectamente, has pasado por cosas peores.

- Claro, Albus - dijo secamente el aludido.

- Albus - habló McGonagall - Espera al menos un tiempo prudencial, ya sabes, ver si se llevan bien, que construyan algún tipo de relación, que ella se gane su confianza… para que le sea más fácil de aceptar.

- Esta bien, Minerva, no puedo negar que en eso llevas razón, facilitaría bastante las cosas, la verdad. Y bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy, dentro de poco llegará y creo que deberíamos darle una bonita bienvenida ¿no? - Sin decir nada más, Dumbledore se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de su despacho.

Pocas horas después de esta conversación una joven muchacha hacía su aparición en Hogwarts. Los nervios la carcomían mientras avanzaba por los amplios terrenos que la separaban del castillo. Hacía frío y una pequeña llovizna caía desde hacía algunas hora, aún así, había decidido recorrer el camino a pie con el propósito de tener más tiempo para pensar. Tenía miedo al rechazo, tanto a su rechazo como al de los que iban a ser sus compañeros de trabajo. Hacía meses le había escrito a Dumbledore pidiéndole que se le permitiera verlo y este le había contestado afirmativamente pero con la condición de dar clases en Hogwarts. ¡Que locura! Ella dando clases en Hogwarts, era ridículo y sabía que así se lo parecería a algunos de sus compañeros pero, no le quedaba otra salida, ya había esperado durante muchos años y no pensaba esperar más le pareciese bien o mal a quien le pareciese. Por fin había llegado a las puertas del colegio, las abrió lentamente y entró. La recibió la típica calidez reinante en todo el castillo. Una sonrisa asomó en su cara sin que pudiese evitarlo, era como estar de nuevo en casa después de un larguísimo viaje.

Miró a su alrededor sólo para comprobar que no había nadie. Sin saber muy bien lo que hacer, decidió dirigir sus pasos al despacho del director. Seguramente lo encontraría allí y si no… si no ya se le ocurriría algo. Andaba con paso ligero, recorriendo con la mirada los pasillos ya conocidos, pensando lo poco que había cambiado Hogwarts desde que ella había entrado. Tras subir algunos pisos, recordó porque odiaba tanto que Dumbledore la llamara a su despacho, desde luego el director debería plantearse trasladar su despacho a un planta más baja.

Estaba ya llegando al rellano del séptimo piso cuando las escaleras decidieron cambiar, por lo que la chica echó a correr y dio un salto para alcanzar el rellano sin poder evitar chocar con una persona que caminaba en la dirección contraria.

- ¡Auch! - fue lo único que pudo decir desde el suelo. La caída había sido dolorosa pues aún no había llegado a tocar el suelo cuando chocó con la otra persona. - Malditas escaleras… - Miró hacía arriba sólo para quedarse más pálida de lo que estaba después de la caída - Profesor Snape - dijo con un hilo de voz.

El hombre se había quedado absorto en cuanto reconoció con quien había chocado. "_No puede ser ella, no ha podido cambiar tanto"_ pensaba para sí mismo mientras una voz en su cabeza le decía que todo el mundo cambiaba con los años._ "Sé que te duele su parecido con Lily Evans" "No se parece en nada a Evans ¿entiendes? En nada"_ _"Llevas demasiado tiempo sin verla". _Resonó la conversación con el director en su cabeza. Enfadado con éste y consigo mismo tuvo que admitir que la chica aunque no completamente igual a su madre, era la viva imagen de ella.

La chica viendo que no le hacía caso se puso de pie y pasó la mano por delante de su cara. _Nada, no reacciona, ¿le habrá pasado algo con el choque?_ se preguntaba.

- Profesor Snape ¿esta usted bien? - volvió a hablarle. El aludido la miró como si le hubieses puesto delante un cubo de gusanos, no podía permitirse flaquear delante de ella. No iba a hacerse ilusiones. No iba a caer y pensar que el mundo le había brindado una nueva oportunidad de tener a Lily frente a sus ojos.

- ¿Profesor Snape? - preguntó - Pensé que hacía años que me había librado de su destructiva presencia en mis clases. - No podía dejar de mirarla. Definitivamente había cambiado demasiado.

- Perdón - se disculpó - Es la costumbre. - dijo secamente - ¿Cómo debería llamarlo a partir de ahora? - preguntó con la voz más fría que pudo. Desde luego sabía desde antes de entrar que él sería uno de los que la rechazaría pero al menos podría haber esperado a saludarla educadamente y después seguir con la frialdad acostumbrada.

- Puesto que vamos a ser compañeros, Rose, podrías llamarme por mi nombre y tutearme - sonrió irónicamente - No creo que nuestra posición de ahora deba ser tan… respetuosa… como la de hace años.

- Esta bien, Severus, como quieras - dijo la muchacha girándose - Encanta de haberte re-encontrado y ahora si me disculpas voy a ver si encuentro al director en su despacho - y comenzó a caminar lentamente.

- Encantado también - dijo lo suficiente alto para que lo oyera - Creo que iré a mi despacho a celebrarlo con una doble ración de veneno.

- Maldito - masculló la chica por lo bajo - Lidiar con el durante todo el año iba a ser, sin duda, una ardua tarea.


	2. Capítulo 2: Recuerdos desagradables

Aviso:

1. Éste capítulo es especialmente largo pues es un conjunto de recuerdos en los que se resumen los cambios de Rose y los cambios en su relación con Snape y, la verdad sea dicha, recuerdos de siete años son muchos recuerdos. No obstante y teniendo en cuenta que me gustan los capítulos largos, intentaré que todos de aquí en adelante sean del mismo extenso.

2. Las edades de los personajes no se corresponden con las del libro puesto que como está planteada la historia, me es imposible regirme por las edades oficiales.

Capítulo 2: Recuerdos "desagradables".

Snape caminaba hacia su oficina después del choque con Rose sin poder sacársela de la cabeza, era increíble lo que había cambiado esa niña _"¿Niña? hace mucho que dejó de ser una niña. Parece mentira que no te hayas dado cuenta" _se reprendió mentalmente. Los recuerdos le asaltaban a cada paso que daba sin poder evitarlo, había tenido muchos percances con ella cuando estudiaba allí y eso sería algo difícil de olvidar.

FLASH BACK

Era su primer día como profesor y su primera clase, pociones con los Slytherins y Gryffindors, para no perder la costumbre, de primer año. Se acercaba al aula sin estar completamente seguro de que pudiese dar clase a los niños. Tampoco es que el fuese muy mayor, todo lo contrario, él era aún un chico bastante maduro, pero un chico, al fin y al cabo, y ahí estaba el problema. Era demasiado joven como para que los alumnos le respetasen. Se paró y se miró a sí mismo. Fuese como fuese tenía que dar la clase y conseguir que los críos le respetasen. Suspiró y avanzó hasta la puerta, la cual abrió de forma bastante brusca consiguiendo que diese un violento golpe contra las paredes de la mazmorra y avanzó hasta ponerse al frente de todos los alumnos. Los miró, reían, alborotaban, practicaban los hechizos que ya habían aprendido y apenas un par de ellos parecían haber notado su presencia. Tosió fuertemente en un intento porque le mostrasen atención. No lo consiguió. Volvió a toser con el mismo resultado que la vez anterior.

- Bien, a partir de ahora y hasta que acabe la clase quedan totalmente prohibidas las varitas y los hechizos – los miró, se habían quedado quietos, escuchándolo – no os van a hacer falta para esta asignatura – continuó. Algunos alumnos lo miraban asustados, otros de forma desafiante así que prosiguió – Cualquier movimiento de varita que observe o cualquier hechizo del que me percate causara que reste puntos a la casa del alumno que lo haya lanzado y éste, a su vez, tendrá una detención conmigo y, os advierto, me enteraré cuando realicéis cualquier hechizo y quién lo ha realizado. – La amenaza parecía haber surtido efecto. Suspiró interiormente. De momento la cosa no iba tan mal como creía en un principio. – Como he dicho anteriormente, aquí no os será útil ni vuestra varita, ni los hechizos que sepáis. Sólo vuestro intelecto, paciencia y precisión conseguirán que tengáis éxito con vuestra poción. Sé que a muchos ésta asignatura no os va a gustar en absoluto, tampoco voy a pretender que lo haga, para realizar buenas pociones hay que haber nacido para ello, tener una predisposición innata que tan sólo unos pocos poseerán – Los alumnos parecían ahora más centrados de lo que estaban antes. – Bien, como supongo la mayoría sabréis, anoche no asistí a vuestra elección así que, a pesar de tener bastante claro a la casa que pertenecéis no se aún vuestros los nombres por lo que quiero que, de a uno, os levantéis y me lo digáis. Podéis empezar ya – Mientras decía lo último se sentó en su sillón de profesor, rogando porque todo saliese tan bien como hasta ahora.

De uno en uno todos los alumnos se fueron levantando, primero algunos Gryffindors haciendo honor a su valentía, seguidos de la mayoría de los Slytherins que ya sabían que su profesor pertenecía a su casa. La última persona que se presentó fue una chiquilla, regordeta y bajita, de aspecto inocente que se había sentada al final del aula. En cuanto se levantó a Snape le recorrió un temblor por toda la espina. La chiquilla era pelirroja, pero de un pelirrojo oscuro, lentamente levantó la mirada y cuando conecto con los del profesor, este pensó que no podría volver a respirar en la vida. Unos ojos verdes, como si estuviese mirando a la difunta Lily se clavaban en los propios tímidamente. Finalmente la chica habló sólo para conseguir que el profesor se agarrase fuertemente a los brazos del sillón para evitar que un grito angustiado saliese de su garganta.

- Me llamo Rose, señor, Rose Evans – y sin más se sentó y bajó la mirada.

Snape sintió como el aire volvía a entrar en sus pulmones con dificultad, aquello era como tener a una joven Lily, un poco cambiada, eso sí, delante de suya nuevamente.

FIN FLASH BACK

Sonrió amargamente. Desde luego aquella situación no había sido para nada graciosa, pero ahora no podía evitar la sonrisa que le nacía en los labios. Si en aquel preciso instante hubiese sabido quien era aquella chiquilla y lo que supondría para él, hubiese dimitido del puesto que ocupaba antes de lo que decía "Quidditch".

FLASH BACK

La clase había finalizado, por suerte, y él, sin perder ni un solo segundo se encaminó al despacho del director. No podía evitar ese tema, tenía que resolverlo ya o la duda le carcomería durante todo el tiempo que no tuviese la información adecuada.

Llegó a la gárgola de la entrada y dijo la contraseña sin apenas pensarlo, subió rápidamente por las escaleras de caracol y sin siquiera llamar a la puerta irrumpió en el despacho de Dumbledore.

- ¿Quién…es…esa…chiquilla? – preguntó entrecortadamente y sin saludar al hombre que se hallaba en la habitación. Había mucha distancia entre las mazmorras y el despacho del director pero el la había recorrido en apenas 5 minutos.

- Buenos días a ti también, Severus – dijo Dumbledore sonriente como siempre – toma asiento y explícame a qué se debe tú visita – Snape lo miró con enfado – He de decirte que no se de qué chiquilla me hablas. Hogwarts está llena de chiquillas, como no seas un poco más específico, temo no poder ayudarte.

- Rose, Evans – volvió a decir con algo más de aliento mientras se acercaba a una silla y la ocupaba.

- ¡Ah!, la señorita Evans – dijo el director como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo - ¿Ha habido algún problema con ella? Parecía una chica muy tranquila, para nada alborotadora, no me puedo imaginar como…

- ¡Albus! – Cortó el otro hombre al director – No ha habido ningún problema con ella. Sólo quiero que me respondas, y con total sinceridad, cual es el parecido entre ella y Lily Evans… Potter, porque no puedes negarme que no hay ninguno. Pelirroja, mismos ojos verdes y el mismo apellido, demasiadas coincidencias. – Miró nuevamente al director quien seguía tan sonriente como siempre. Su enfado crecía por momentos.

- ¿Un caramelo de limón? – ofreció antes de contestar. Rápidamente retiró el bote de los mismos al ver el semblante de su interlocutor. – Obviamente no puedo negarte que existe un parecido entre ambas muchachas cuando son ambas tan parecidas – Sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos brillaron tras sus gafas de media luna – La señorita Evans es la hija mayor de Lily Potter – dijo finalmente como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

- ¿Cómo? – fue lo único que pudo decir Snape tras la contestación de Dumbledore. Repentinamente todo su enfado se había esfumado. Dumbledore tenía que estar equivocado, eso no era posible. Expresó sus pensamientos – Eso es completamente imposible, Lily tendría mi edad y esa chica ya tiene 11 años, Lily debería haberla tenido siendo muy joven. Es… imposible – dijo sin poder creer la información recibida segundos antes.

- Severus – habló el director – es algo difícil. Lily no quiso hablar de eso con nadie y lo llevó siempre muy escondido. Sólo yo, y algunas personas muy escogidas lo sabíamos para poder ayudarla, darle los tratamiento adecuados y evitar algún ataque que pudiese producirse. Lily tenía mucho miedo de que se la quitaran o le hicieran algo a su niña por su origen. Tú mejor que nadie aquí sabes que Voldemort todavía estaba activo y los hijos de mestizos no eran bienvenidos – Snape se había quedado pálido y sólo le salió un hilo de voz para realizar la pregunta que le rondaba en la cabeza.

- ¿Potter?

El director no le respondió sólo lo miró mientras en sus ojos se podía observar algo parecido a tristeza. Los ojos siempre brillantes y alegres de Dumbledore se habían quedado sin su brillo, sin su vitalidad, estaban apagados y apenados. Snape suspiró, le esperaba una larga y dura conversación con el director.

FIN FLASH BACK

La conversación había sido larguísima, de hecho no se había retirado del despacho hasta que no tuvo que ir a impartir su segunda clase y eso había sido algunas horas después. También había sido bastante dura, en más de un momento deseó no tener que escuchar aquello, poder evitar todo ese sufrimiento, esa congoja, poder echar a correr y huir de la habitación y de la niña que le recordaría eternamente esa conversación. Aún, años después, cuando recordaba lo dicho aquel día, sentía como se oprimía su corazón y un malestar que afectaba a su cuerpo y alma se apoderaba de él. "_Es mejor no recordar esas cosas, son agua pasada." _Se dijo a sí mismo. _"Hay recuerdos más… menos desagradables." _Pensó mientras otros recuerdos le venían a la mente.

FLASH BACK

Hacía ya meses que daba clase en Hogwarts. Se había acostumbrado bastante bien a dar clases y se había ganado el respeto y miedo de los niños pero cada vez que le tocaba aquella clase… no podía soportarlo, temblaba de pies a cabeza, aunque eso nunca sería visible para aquellos que no lo conociesen lo suficiente. Sentado delante de su mesa, en el aula de pociones, esperando a los alumnos de primer curso de Slytherin y Gryffindor, respiró profundamente. Se pasó la mano por el pelo. Odiaba tener que dar esa clase… bueno, no exactamente, odiaba tener que darle clase a ella. Era, sin duda alguna, la persona más negada para las pociones que había tenido la desgracia de conocer en la vida. Siempre, sin excepción estropeaba las pociones más sencillas. Después bajaba la cabeza y el se sentía incapaz de manifestarle su ineptitud. No podía evitar pensar en Lily cada vez que se acercaba a ella, pero estaba rompiendo la buena imagen que él tenía de Lily, ella era inteligente, sabía hacer pociones, ¡Era la mejor haciendo pociones de todo Hogwarts!, tenía un carácter muy fuerte sin embargo su hija… No podía evitar odiarla por como estaba deformando su imagen…

Poco a poco y sin que se diese cuenta los alumnos fueron entrando al aula y ocupando sus respectivos lugares. Cuando por fin reaccionó al ruido ocasionado por los mismos miró al frente y, allí estaba ella, con la cabeza gacha, escondida detrás del caldero, pasando desapercibida para todo el mundo excepto para él. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y decidió que tenía que dar clase fuere como fuere.

- Buenos días – dijo secamente – Abrid vuestros libros por la página 132, hoy vais a preparar una poción muy sencilla que sirve para relajarse. La única dificultad que podéis encontrar en ella es cortar mal los tallos de Cidrón pero vamos, que quien sea tan torpe como para no cortarlos correctamente mejor que vaya quitándose la idea de aprobar esta asignatura. Y ahora empezad, y que no os vea perder el tiempo o vuestra casa sufrirá un gran descenso de puntos.

Empezó a pasear por entre los alumnos mirando como elaboraban la poción. Estuvo varias veces a punto de pasar al lado de la chica pero decidió evitarla, de todas formas, dudaba que consiguiese hacer la poción, así que mejor no perder el tiempo con ella. Corrigió a varios alumnos que no movían bien la poción, agregaban los ingredientes a destiempo, etc. Cuando había trascurrido más de la mitad de la clase se acercó a la chica, sería demasiado obvio si no lo hiciera. Para su sorpresa la poción le estaba resultando bastante bien, tenía la consistencia y color adecuado para el momento en que se hallaba y no pudo evitar pensar que por un día, parecía hacer algo de honor a su apellido. Siguió paseando hasta pocos minutos antes de que finalizara la clase, se acercó a su mesa y se dirigió a los alumnos.

- Las pociones deberían estar ya completamente terminadas así que vayan dejándolas encima de mi mesa con su nombre bien indicado y vayan saliendo. – Tras estas palabras se giró para sacar del maletín que había dejado en la silla el temario de su próxima clase. Se giró nuevamente quedándose de frente a los niños lo que le permitió ver a la chica acercándose con el caldero hacia él. - ¿Se puede saber, señorita Evans, dónde va con el caldero? – le preguntó seriamente.

- Voy a dejarlo en su mesa, señor, como usted a indicado – dijo inocentemente la muchacha. Iba a protestarle cuando, como si fuese a cámara lenta, vio a la chica tropezar con la pata de una de las mesas y como se le venía toda la poción encima.

FIN FLASH BACK

Nunca había podido recordar lo que había sucedido durante el resto de aquel día aunque Dumbledore siempre aseguraba que nunca lo había vuelto a ver tan relajado. Se tensó, desde luego, esa chiquilla había sido todo un desastre y, pensándolo fríamente, en su época fue incluso peor que el inútil de Longbottom, aunque este era, con clara diferencia, mucho más sociable de lo que ella lo fue nunca. Y viéndolo ahora desde otro punto de vista, si a él le había afectado la muerte de Lily, más le debería haber afectado a ella perder con sólo once años a su madre y su padre a manos de un asesino. Recordó entonces, la vez en su tercer año, que le había plantado cara a sus compañeros harta de sus burlas. Desde entonces no había vuelto a ser la misma.

FLASH BACK

Paseaba por los pasillos de las mazmorras cuando escuchó varias voces que reconoció rápidamente como alumnos de Slytherin.

- Con lo torpe que eres, seguro que eres mestiza – decía una chica.

- O peor, quizá sea hija de muggles – dijo otra chica – quiero decir… que sus dos padres sean muggles – aclaró.

- Los mestizos e hijos de muggles no deberíais existir, lo único que hacéis es robarnos la magia a los magos y brujas de verdad – esta vez hablaba un chico.

- Mirad, ya está a punto de llorar, como siempre – dijo otro chico burlonamente. – Seguro que tus estúpidos padres muggles estarían avergonzados de ti. – rió – Seguro que tus inútiles padres celebran el haberse librado de ti.

Aceleró el paso, era evidente que no iba a castigar a los chicos de Slytherin pero tampoco iba a dejar que ellos se metieran con la pobre chiquilla. _"¿Pobre? ¿De dónde a salido eso?"_ se reprendió mentalmente. Giró para acceder al pasillo donde se encontraba el grupo y ver como tenían apresada a la chica contra la pared. Deberían aprender a ser más sutiles.

Repentinamente la chica empujó a los dos chicos que la sostenían contra la pared y le escupió a uno en la cara.

- Sois unos malditos mocosos malcriados, estoy harta, muy harta de vosotros, vuestras humillaciones y vuestras burlas. – Se recompuso un poco ante la atónita mirada de los cuatro Slytherins – Y hasta ahora lo he consentido, pero ya no más. Y lo que menos voy a consentir es que volváis a insultar a mis padres. Ellos estarían orgullosos de mí, al igual que yo lo estoy de ellos. Por suerte para muchos, no todos los padres tienen la desgracia de tener hijos como vosotros. La próxima vez que os dirijáis a mí o a mis padres en ese tono, lo lamentaréis. – Se irguió lentamente mientras los miraba desafiantes y se giró para marcharse.

- ¡Maldita sangre sucia! – gritó una de las chicas.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a insultarnos y amenazarnos, tú que eres la escoria de la sociedad? – dijo uno de los chicos mientras sacaba la varita y apuntaba a la chica. Snape no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar – Te arrepentirás ¡Everte Statum!

- Protego – susurró lentamente la chica sin inmutarse - ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? – preguntó ante el estupor de sus compañeros – Que lástima. ¡Incarcerus! – le lanzó al chico que la había atacado quien inmediatamente cayó al suelo sin poder moverse, miró a los otros tres, asustados y apiñados. - ¡Rictusempra! ¡Desmaius! ¡Cadenas mágicas! – dijo apuntando con la varita a cada uno de ellos. Una vez que los Slytherins estaban en el suelo se dio media vuelta para marcharse, encontrándose cara a cara con Snape. Sonrió angelicalmente y con mucha calma susurró – Supongo que vamos al despacho del director – Y sin esperar la respuesta se marchó en dirección al mismo.

FIN FLASH BACK

Esa vez la chica había sido castigada cosa que no pareció molestarle pero desde había entonces su actitud cambió mucho. Se volvió más sociable y todo el mundo parecía estar muy contento con su cambio aunque el siempre vio sus ojos cubiertos de frialdad, indiferencia y tristeza. También se esforzaba mucho más en sus clases, aunque nunca llegó a conseguir resultados realmente buenos en pociones. Aún se preguntaba como había conseguido tan buena nota en sus TIMOs.

FLASH BACK

Estaba reunido con los profesores evaluando a los alumnos y decidiendo las notas de sus TIMOs. La mayoría de los profesores intentaban ponerse lo más de acuerdo posible para que él alumno tratado pudiese estudiar algo de provecho y a ser posible, lo que el mismo hubiese escogido. Él había decidido que no se dejaría influenciar por esas nimiedades, las pociones eran algo complicado y peligroso que sólo alguien realmente capacitado debería realizar. Escuchaba como sus compañeros discutían acerca de un chico Hufflepuff que no había obtenido los resultados necesarios para acceder a las asignaturas que quería estudiar el siguiente año. De hecho sus resultados habían sido bastante bajos. De repente el revuelo cesó.

- Evans, Rose, Gryffindor – dijo Minerva, jefa de esa casa. – Transformaciones, Excelente, esta chica ha mejorado muchísimo en estos últimos meses – comentó despreocupadamente.

- Astronomía – anunció Sinistra – supera las expectativas.

- Defensa contra las artes oscuras, excelente. Llevaba tiempo sin ver una actuación tan buena como la suya – comentó alegremente la profesora Merrythought .

- En Encantamientos también excelente. - comentó después el profesor Flitwick

- Herbología, supera las expectativas – aclaró al profesora Sprout.

- Historia de la magia, aceptable. Creo que esta asignatura no le interesa tanto como las otras, aunque no me puedo quejar de su resultado – comentó el fantasmal profesor Binns.

- Cuidado de criaturas mágicas – habló el profesor Kettleburn – Supera las expectativas.

- Runas Antiguas, excelente – dijo la profesora Babbling

- Excelente – dijo Snape secamente cuando sintió que todos le miraban – No se como lo habrá hecho, hasta hace poco temía que cualquier día destruyese el castillo con una de sus explosiones – comentó simplemente.

- Perfecto entonces – finalizó Minerva terminando de escribir los resultados de la chica- No creo que tenga ningún problema para acceder a las asignaturas que quiera.

FIN FLASH BACK

Obviamente él no le pudo negar la entrada a sus clases, las cuales ella había solicitado, ante el asombro de él quien pensaba que tan nefasta alumna estaría alegre de no tener que asistir más a sus clases. Aunque más asombrado se había quedado el desde el primer día de clases. La chica que había sido más nefasta y destructiva que el propio Neville Longbottom no salía del aula sin haber realizado una poción completamente perfecta. Sus ensayos sobre ingredientes, sus propiedades y usos eran inmejorables y sus aportaciones en clase eran increíblemente buenas y acertadas, casi estaba empezando a tomarle algo de cariño al estar restaurando su imagen unida a la de Lily cuando aquellos rumores…

FLASH BACK

Acababa de terminar la hora del almuerzo y los alumnos salían a los terrenos para respirar un poco de aire fresco y descansar antes de la siguiente clase. Hacía dos semanas que había empezado mayo y el ambiente en el exterior era completamente agradable. El se dirigía a su despacho cuando escuchó a un par de alumnas de su casa comentando algo que lo dejó frío.

- ¿Sabes lo último de Rose Evans? – preguntó una de las chicas a la otra. Snape se detuvo y agudizó el oído.

- No, ¿qué pasa ahora con esa chica? – preguntó la otra muchacha curiosa. – Siempre hay rumores en torno a ella.

- Me han dicho que escucharon a Sally McCough contarle a Brigitte Emeral que había pillado a Nina Smith contándole a Elisabeth Fern que Rose Evans le había confesado que le gustaba el profesor Snape – dijo la chica totalmente excitada.

- ¿¡QUÉ!? – gritó la interlocutora haciendo que varios alumnos menores que pasaban cerca suya saltaran asustados.

Snape palideció instantáneamente y más instantáneamente aún recompuso su máscara de indiferencia y, cambiando de dirección, se dirigió a los terrenos pues decidió que necesitaba aire fresco para que sus neuronas funcionasen adecuadamente.

Por el camino se encontró a la chica quien iba acompañada de otro chico en una conversación que parecía interesarle mucho. Justo cuando se cruzaban levantó la mirada conectándola con la de Snape durante algunas milésimas de segundo tras las cuales bajó la mirada rápidamente y completamente colorada. Suspiró. Justo lo que le hacía falta, una colegiala enamorada.

FIN FLASH BACK

Ese año había terminado sin ningún incidente digno de mención a causa del supuesto enamoramiento de Rose exceptuando el sin fin de veces que había acabado colorada cual tomate y el mismo número de veces que había tenido que esperar a tranquilizarse para terminar alguna explicación que estaba dando en el aula tras haber chocado su mirada con la del profesor. El año siguiente empezó y la chica parecía controlar bastante bien sus sentimientos siendo bastante contadas las veces que se le subían los colores o perdía los nervios en el aula. Sonrió recordando como sus ganas de pasar un buen rato habían podido con su razón.

FLASH BACK

Dumbledore le había pedido que le preparase una cantidad bastante elevada de una complicada poción en un tiempo totalmente imposible ante lo que este había protestado diciendo que por muy buen pocionista que fuese necesitaría alguna ayuda para tener el pedido listo en tan poco tiempo recibiendo como única respuesta un "Estoy seguro de que entre todos tus alumnos podrás encontrar alguno lo suficientemente bueno para ayudarte". ¡Confiarle esa poción a un alumno! Dumbledore estaba loco. Estaba dando clase a los alumnos de séptimo año de Gryffindor y Slytherin y paseaba como de costumbre entre los calderos de los alumnos. Se paró detrás de ella. _"Perfecta, como siempre". _Resonó en su cabeza mientras vio como la muchacha se movía nerviosa delante de su poción. Alzó una ceja y sonrió internamente. Si tenía que hacer un pedido complicado, al menos se entretendría un poco.

- Señorita Evans, quédese cuando finalice la clase, preciso hablar con usted – dijo con su tono habitual acercándose un poco a ella. La chica asintió a la vez que temblaba ligeramente.

La clase había finalizado y ya todos los alumnos se habían retirado. Alzó la vista y la vio acercarse mientras se retorcía nerviosamente las manos. Le miró.

- Profesor Snape – dijo suavemente – me dijo que quería hablar conmigo, señor – continuó, habiéndole apartado la mirada. El aludido asintió.

- El director Dumbledore me ha encargado preparar una gran cantidad de una poción muy compleja en un tiempo tremendamente escueto – hizo una pausa. La chica tenía cara de no entender porqué le contaba aquello – A mi sólo me es imposible llevar a cabo tal pedido por lo que usted será la encargada de ayudarme. Se presentará hoy en esta aula a las 9 en punto de la noche para comenzar a preparar la poción pues es nocturna, cuando terminemos esta noche – mientras decía esta frase miró a la chica quien parecía iba a morir en cualquier momento por el peligroso tono rojo que estaba tomando – le diré cuando tendrá que presentarse nuevamente. El trabajo le puntuará para su nota final aunque no creo que eso suponga un esfuerzo para usted, después de todo no puedo negar que es usted la alumna con más aptitudes de todo Hogwarts.

- Gracias, señor – respondió la chica completamente colorada. - Esta noche estaré aquí puntual a las 9. Si no tiene nada más que comentarme, señor, me retiro ya a mi próxima clase – Snape le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que ya podía marcharse y la chica salió prácticamente corriendo.

FIN FLASH BACK

La poción había salido perfecta y el pasó una semana bastante divertida haciendo sonrojar y poniendo nerviosa a la joven Rose Evans, aunque no descubrió si, efectivamente, a ella le gustaba o simplemente era un rumor mal extendido, el estuvo siempre más de acuerdo con lo primero que con lo segundo. No por egocentrismo ni nada parecido, si no por las reacciones de la chica ante su presencia. Finalmente, el último recuerdo que le asaltó mientras abría la puerta fue el choque que había tenido con ella momentos años y un pensamiento que no estaba seguro de donde había salido cruzó su mente. _"No me importaría descubrir ahora que está, o sigue, "enamorada""._

Bueno, he aquí un segundo capítulo pleno de recuerdos. Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis algún review y perdonad las faltas, espero no haber tenido muchas pero si hay alguna muy grave decídmelo please, para no tenerla otra vez.

Muchas gracias a todos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Besos.

Duendecillo del polvo


	3. De vuelta a Hogwarts

Cap 3:

Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen mencionados en este capítulo me pertenece. La hermana de Harry es sacada de mi imaginación (su imagen, quiero decir) pero ya existen tantas hermana de Harry Potter que no merece la pena decir que me pertenece.

Esto lo hago sin ningún ánimo de lucro. El único fin de este escrito es entretenerme, vaciar mi cabeza de fantasías y entretener a las personas que lo lean y espero disfruten.

Capítulo 3: De vuelta a Hogwarts

Esa tarde Harry estaba entusiasmado y ansioso. Quedaban sólo dos semanas para volver a Hogwarts y esa misma tarde el señor Weasley iría a recogerlo para finalizar su verano en la Madriguera, como venía siendo costumbre.

No había conseguido sacarse de la cabeza la conversación que había escuchado entre sus tíos. Se le hacía extraño e increíble eso de poder tener una hermana y a pesar de esa sensación otra, contraria, le asaltaba con la misma intensidad. Podría tener una hermana, alguien a quien poder acudir a parte de su padrino y Remus, alguien con quien poder pasar los veranos, a quien poder contarle los últimos acontecimientos acaecidos en Hogwarts, una persona… un familiar con quien poder contar, a quien poder consultar sus dudas, compartir su vida, sus alegrías y sus penas. ¡Una hermana!

Estaba feliz, deseando que el señor Weasley llegase para por fin estar en la Madriguera y poder hablar con Ron y con Hermione, sabía que el primero le haría miles de preguntas mientras que la chica simplemente le diría que lo más seguro es que hubiese escuchado mal la conversación o que no estuviesen hablando de él. De repente una duda le asaltó. Quizá sí tenía una hermana, pero quizá ella no había querido saber nada de él. No había lógica alguna en que Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus y todos los demás se lo hubiesen ocultado. Quizá ella no quería responsabilizarse de él o lo culpaba de la muerte de sus padres y por eso no quería verlo. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos y teniendo sentimientos contradictorios que no oyó el timbre, ni el saludo a viva voz del señor Weasley, ni la larga ristra de improperios que soltó su tío Vernon al reconocerlo como el loco que apenas tres años antes había desaparecido por su chimenea, de hecho, no supo que había llegado hasta que su tío golpeó fuertemente la puerta de su habitación y le dijo que uno de sus raros amiguitos lo esperaba en el hall.

Harry cogió entonces la jaula de su lechuza Hedwig y se dirigió al piso inferior. Cuando llegó al final de la escalera, el mago estaba absorto mirando algunos de los elementos muggles que decoraban la casa. Subió nuevamente negando con la cabeza. Al señor Weasley le gustaban demasiado los muggles. Agarró fuertemente el baúl y tiró de él. Ante el estruendo del pesado mueble arrastrándose el hombre reaccionó y una vez Harry estuvo en el rellano del piso superior subió y le ayudó a bajarlo. Harry le agradeció al hombre su ayuda mediante un movimiento de cabeza mientras éste lanzaba un hechizo sobre el baúl horrorizando al hombre muggle que se dirigió a la cocina lanzando improperio tras improperio. El mago se guardó el baúl en un bolsillo y miró a Harry quien a su vez hizo lo mismo dándose cuenta del terrible atuendo que llevaba el primero. Éste consistía en un pantalón deportivo azul bebé de una tela parecida al terciopelo, una camisa corte ejecutivo en verde hierba seca de manga corta, una chaqueta denim grisácea y unos zapatos nauticos de color marrón claro. Nada pegaba con nada y Harry estuvo a punto de soltar una estruendosa carcajada que decidió contener por considerarla poco cortés. Definitivamente el señor Weasley tendría que abandonar su empeño de vestir "como un muggle" o aprender a hacerlo adecuadamente, no se podía ir así vestido por el mundo. Antes de que ninguna otra idea pasase por su cabeza el hombre mayor le saludó.

- Buenas tardes, Harry – le tendió la mano - ¿Qué tal han ido las vacaciones?

- Estupendamente, señor Weasley, gracias por preguntar – respondió mientras estrechaba la mano ofrecida. Aunque su verano no había sido para nada estupendo – Y por el Ministerio… ¿Cómo van las cosas?

- ¡Oh!, muy bien también, ha habido algunas redadas pero nada de lo que preocuparse – comentó el hombre despreocupadamente – Bueno, chico, debemos marcharnos o no llegaremos para la hora de comer y Molly me matará, ve a despedirte de tus tíos, yo te espero aquí.

Harry se encaminó a la cocina, abrió la puerta y entró. Allí se encontraban su tía Petunia terminando de limpiar los platos y el resto de la cocina tras la comida de medio día. Su tío Vernon mientras tanto leía el periódico que esa mañana no había podido terminar mientras tomaba un café y Dudley cambiaba insistentemente la televisión buscando algo interesante. Sonrió, desde luego aquello no se parecía en nada a la desordenada y siempre ruidosa Madriguera, no creía que lo echase de menos si realmente pudiese irse a vivir con… Sacudió su cabeza, no era el momento de pensar en ello. Tosió llamando la atención y cuando los tres le miraron se despidió con un escueto "Me voy ya, nos vemos el próximo verano" y sin esperar su respuesta salió en dirección al hall donde el señor Weasley le esperaba observando pasmado como la alarma de la casa emitía cada pocos segundos una luz roja que indicaba que estaba encendida.

- Señor Weasley – le llamó – Nos podemos ir cuando quiera.

Sin decir nada, el hombre se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Harry lo siguió también sin decir nada. Caminaron uno al lado del otro durante algunos minutos hasta llegar a una zona deshabitada. El mago mayor le tendió el brazo y el chico entendió rápidamente que iba a aparecerse en la Madriguera por lo que sin dudarlo se agarró al brazo y segundos después sintió la típica sensación de ahogo cuando se aparecía. Sintió suelo firme bajo los pies y abrió los ojos encontrándose en un descampado cercano a la casa. Harry echó a andar rápidamente, deseando ver a sus compañeros de una vez. El señor Weasley lo siguió de cerca.

Tardaron algunos minutos en llegar a su destino pero Harry los sintió recompensados al ver acercarse corriendo a Ron y Hermione quien, en cuanto estuvieron a su lado, lo abrazaron fuertemente. Se encaminaron aún abrazados al interior de la casa donde la señora Weasley lo recibió con una sonrisa y su típico discurso de lo excesivamente delgado que estaba, que no se alimentaba bien, etc. mientras le servía un plato de salchichas y puré de patatas en la mesa y le obligaba a sentarse sin parar de protestar sobre la ropa tan malgastada que llevaba, el cabello tan poco cuidado y demás aspectos referentes a la apariencia de Harry.

Mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione comían juntos en la mesa, fueron apareciendo los gemelos quienes saludaron efusivamente a Harry y le comentaron que tendrían que hablar más tarde en privado ante lo que sus amigos le miraron inquisitivamente y el sólo se encogió de hombros, Bill quien le dijo que había regresado a Inglaterra y trabajaba en la sede de Gringott's en el callejón Diagón y Ginny que se acercó a saludar a Harry y se sentó con ellos a comer aunque era evidente que estaba bastante avergonzada y casi no pronunciaba una palabra.

Finalmente Harry terminó de comer antes que sus compañeros y cogiéndolo cada uno por un brazo, los gemelos lo arrastraron al patio de la casa para poder charlar con él. Fue una conversación trivial sobre como habían avanzado sus investigaciones gracias a su gran aportación. Los gemelos insistían en que tenían tantas ideas que ahora podían realizar que se habían empezado a plantear abrir una tienda de artículos de broma para hacerle la competencia a Zonko, incluso le aseguraron que ya habían estado mirando algunos locales en el Callejón Diagón y que cuando volviesen a Hogwarts y hubiese alguna excursión a Hogsmeade harían allí lo propio. Harry sonrió con alegría pensando que al menos esa pequeña cantidad de dinero había tenido un buen fin. Seguían charlando sobre quidditch, las clases y demás cuando Ron salió para llamar a Harry quien rápidamente se despidió de los gemelos y vio por fin la oportunidad de hablar con sus compañeros.

Entró a la casa y la señora Weasley le indicó que sus amigos habían salido en dirección al corral. Aceleró el paso y los alcanzó cuando ya casi llegaban. Sin decir nada buscaron algún lugar apartado donde sentarse y antes de que sus amigos pudiesen abrir la boca Harry habló.

- Tengo que contaros algo – dijo seriamente – Anoche escuché a mis tíos hablar, creo que hablaban de mí, no estoy seguro, pero dijeron algo extraño, algo que me impresionó mucho. – sus amigos le miraron preocupados durante algunos segundos.

- ¡Bueno! ¿Qué pasó? – Dijo Hermione desesperada – No nos dejes ahora con la duda – Ron, a su lado, asentía con la cabeza.

- Pues… Veréis… - no sabía como empezar, con todas las ganas que tenía de contárselo no había pensado en cómo iba a hacerlo. Suspiró – Bien, como he dicho antes creo que hablaban de mi porque dijeron textualmente "Si ella estuviese allí, en Hogwarts, el chico ya no estaría con nosotros, habría venido a recogerlo" y no creo que nadie de Hogwarts vaya a recoger a Dudley – sus amigos asintieron pero Ron habló sin poder contenerse.

- Pero ¿quién es ella? – preguntó curioso

- A eso voy – no sabía bien como hacerlo así que empezó por el principio – Anoche me levanté para ir al baño y por el camino escuché a mis tíos hablando, mi tía Petunia dijo que ella le había enviado una carta diciéndole que estaba en Inglaterra y que posiblemente estuviese en Hogwarts. Eso fue lo que me llamó la atención, como sabéis a los Dursley no les gusta hablar de Hogwarts – sus compañeros asintieron, el continuó – después tío Vernon dijo que eso era imposible y tía Petunia le dijo que si era posible que ella no había venido antes porque prometió no hacerlo hasta que no fuese conveniente, y entonces fue cuando mi tío dijo que si ella hubiese vuelto yo no estaría allí, que ella ya era mayor de edad y que no me iba a abandonar que era… - sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa sincera cruzó su rostro, la alegría que le embargaba le hizo callarse durante algunos segundos.

- ¿Qué ella era…? – insistió Hermione inclinándose hacia delante para demostrarle su inquietud.

- Que era mi hermana – dijo tras otros pocos segundos sin hablar. Los ojos de sus amigos se abrieron hasta tener el tamaño de platos. Ambos abrían y cerraban la boca sin poder articular ninguna palabra, la reacción de sus amigos a su confesión había sido igual que la suya al escuchar esa conversación. Finalmente Ron consiguió hablar.

- ¿Tienes una hermana? ¿En serio?, eso sería genial, ya no tendrías que volver con los Dursley, ¿Y está en Hogwarts? Entonces la conocerás dentro de dos semana ¡Guau!, es increíble… quiero decir… que ¡Merlín! sería estupendo ¿Crees que estará trabajando en Hogwarts? – Ron no podía dejar de hablar mientras una inmensa alegría se reflejaba en su cara.

- Pero es completamente imposible – dijo Hermione mucho más seria – Es decir, si tuvieses una hermana Dumbledore no te hubiese mandado con los Dursley, la protección con ella sería más fuerte que con ellos y hubieses podido crecer en un ambiente más mágico… Yo creo que debiste escuchar mal la conversación – dijo finalmente la chica.

- Hermione, ya he pensado todo eso pero… mira… mis padres me tuvieron muy jóvenes, ella no puede ser mucho mayor que yo así que quizá sólo estaban esperando a que ella fuese mayor de edad para poder irme con ella y no me dijeron nada porque sabían que yo me opondría a volver con los Dursley si había alguien más que pudiese hacerse cargo de mi. – Opinó el chico – ya sabes lo que pasó en tercero, si no fuese por la negativa de Dumbledore, me hubiese ido encantado a vivir con Sirius.

- Pero se me hace extraño de todas formas – habló nuevamente la chica - ¿Dónde estuvo todo el tiempo hasta cumplir los once años? ¿Dónde pasó los veranos? – Preguntó a nadie en particular – Porque hasta donde nosotros sabemos, no tienes más familia, tu padre era hijo único y tu vives con la única hermana de tu madre – Harry asintió – Alguien se tendría que haber hecho cargo de ella – puntualizó.

- ¡Hermione! – Gritó Ron – no seas aguafiestas, la conversación dejaba bastante claro que Harry tenía una hermana – dijo el chico molesto - ¡Ya sé! – dijo de repente – podemos preguntarles a mis hermanos si conocieron a alguna Potter, si estudió en Hogwarts alguno de ellos debió de haberla visto, Bill tiene veinticuatro años y fue prefecto y Percy tiene 21 y también lo fue por lo que alguno de ellos debió conocerla, los prefectos conocen a todos los alumnos de su casa – dijo aún sonriente.

- ¡Claro! Que gran idea Ron – dijo Harry todavía más contento – Hablar con Bill será bastante fácil pero con Percy…

- No te preocupes, hoy viene a comer – dijo Ron orgulloso.

- No creo que saquen nada en claro, yo creo que todo esto fue una confusión o incluso peor, quizá un engaño para poder controlar a Harry – sentenció Hermione mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la casa

Harry y Ron siguieron a Hermione hasta la casa riendo por el genio de la muchacha. Cuando llegaron la chica ya había subido a la habitación que compartía con Ginny lo que indicaba que se lo había tomado peor de lo que en un primer momento habían pensado por lo que decidieron no molestarla y dejarla que reflexionara y se calmara.

Unos ruidos provenientes del jardín les llamaron la atención y vieron a Bill sacando algunos de los múltiples gnomos que allí habitaban. Parecía aburrido. Harry y Ron se miraron y como si supiesen leerse la mente se encaminaron a la vez hacía el muchacho con la intención de preguntarle la duda que les asaltaba desde hacía algunos minutos, éste al escuchar pasos detrás suya se giró y sonrió a los chicos. Ellos también sonrieron. Se sentaron los tres juntos y comenzaron a charlar sin saber los más jóvenes como formular la pregunta. Poco a poco y hábilmente fueron encaminando la conversación hacia los años que el mayor había pasado en Hogwarts y entre unas cosas y otras consiguieron la información que querían aunque la respuesta no fuese satisfactoria pues el chico les dijo que no había conocido en sus años en Hogwarts a ninguna Potter, viendo la cara de decepción de estos les aclaró que la si la chica era mayor que él, era normal que no la conociera pues el sólo conocía a las chicas de su edad o menores y que no las conocía a todas. Harry y Ron se miraron y negaron con la cabeza. Bill se disculpó y se marchó alegando que tenía que terminar de arreglar algunos asuntos. Otra vez en soledad retomaron su antigua conversación.

- Quizá entró después de que Bill terminase o uno o dos años antes de que lo hiciese y por eso no la conoció – dijo Ron algo frustrado.

- Sí, algo así debe ser, mi madre era muy joven así que no puede ser mayor que él. Pero, pensándolo bien… ella debe ser al menos ocho años mayor que yo porque si no la hubiésemos visto por Hogwarts. – dijo Harry sonando triste.

- Creo que eso no tiene nada que ver compañeros – opinó Ron – con que ella tenga cuatro años más que tú es suficiente, así cuando nosotros entramos ella estaría en quinto y no nos habríamos fijado, cuando ella entró Bill estaría en sexto por lo que es normal que no la conozca pero entonces… - una sonrisa iluminó su cara – habría sido compañera de Percy por lo cual este debe conocerla. – Harry rió ante esa idea pero pronto le asaltó una duda.

- ¿Y si ella no era Potter? – Ron puso cara de no entender nada – Quiero decir… aún estaría muy reciente lo de la muerte de mis padres cuando ella entró y quizá Dumbledore sugirió que se cambiase el nombre para que nadie la relacionara con lo sucedido o… conmigo – Suspiró. Estaba cansado de ese tema, parecía que al final Hermione iba a tener razón y él había entendido mal la conversación.

- En ese caso estamos perdidos amigo – dijo Ron – Es imposible saber que nombre se puso si eso que dices pasó. – Ron suspiró también, aquella incógnita parecía no tener fin.

Aún estaban en el jardín cuando Hermione bajó de la habitación de Ginny dispuesta a hablarles nuevamente. Los buscó por el salón, la cocina, salió fuera de la casa, subió a la habitación de Ron, de los gemelos y de Bill, pensando que quizá estaban hablando con el comprobó que no, pero al preguntarle este le dijo que habían estado con él en el jardín así que bajó rápidamente y allí los encontró. Ambos estaban cabizbajos y sabiendo claramente lo que les pasaba les comentó que Harry debió entender mal la conversación porque si no era muy raro que nadie supiese nada de ella. Ante esto Harry le contó su teoría del cambio de nombre y Hermione le dio la razón lo que provocó que ambos se miraran sorprendidos. Finalmente quedaron en que lo mejor era esperar su regreso a Hogwarts y ver si estaba allí. Si estaba, genial y si no estaba… quizá no existía esta tal hermana. Viendo que empezaba a oscurecer los tres acordaron irse a dormir para poder aprovechar el día siguiente de la mejor forma posible.

Era muy temprano cuando Harry se despertó sudando. Había soñado que hablaba con una chica sin rostro a la que llamaba hermana. Se sentó en la cama, aquel tema le estaba afectando más de lo que quería. Se levantó y miró por la ventana, ya empezaba a amanecer y pronto el resto de la familia Weasley se tumbó. De repente otra idea cruzó su mente. Sabía que había acordado dejar el tema pero… estaba seguro de que si tuviese una hermana Sirius lo sabría así que abrió su baúl y empezó a rebuscar hasta encontrar papel y pluma. Con el ruido despertó a Ron quien bastante molesto le preguntó que qué pasaba y Harry sólo le dijo que se volviese a dormir, cosa que el muchacho hizo sin protestar. Apoyado en la destartalada mesa de la habitación de Ron empezó a escribir una nota para su padrino.

"_Querido Sirius:_

_Sé que no es muy seguro que te escriba y que me dijiste que no lo hiciera a no ser que fuese completamente necesario pero hay un tema que me lleva intrigando dos días durante los que no he dormido nada bien. No pongas esa cara, no es grave. _

_Verás, hace dos noches escuché a los Dursley hablar, creo que hablaban de mi pero… bueno… dijeron que yo tenía una hermana y eso es lo que me intriga. No es que me moleste, todo lo contrario, pero es que no le veo una explicación lógica y estoy seguro de que si en realidad tengo una hermana tú lo has de saber._

_Con mucho cariño,_

_Harry"_

Releyó la carta varias veces, era claro lo que le preguntaba así que se quedó satisfecho. Enrolló el trozo de pergamino y se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba seguro que podría encontrar a Hedwig y efectivamente así fue. Saludó a la lechuza y le proporcionó unas cuantas chucherías mientras le ataba el pergamino a la pequeña pata. Una vez bien sujeto le pidió que se lo llevara a Sirius y le dijo que tuviese cuidado. Era una lechuza muy vistosa, lo sabía, pero ahora no podía pararse a buscar a Errol o Pigwidgeon, necesitaba una respuesta segura lo más rápidamente posible.

Sin saber muy bien lo que hacer hasta que los demás se levantasen decidió salir dar una pequeña vuelta tranquilamente. No sabía cuanto tardaría Hedwig en llegar donde Sirius estuviese ni cuanto tardaría en volver con la respuesta pero sabía que durante ese período estaría nervioso.

Una hora más tarde Harry regresó a la Madriguera encontrándose con la señora Weasley ya levantada, quien se sorprendió de ver al muchacho levantado tan temprano. Rápidamente le sirvió el desayuno y empezó a conversar con él. El chico no tenía muchas ganas de hablar pero la señora Weasley insistía en que se le veía preocupado y que no existía ningún motivo para que no confiase en ella. Por suerte Hermione bajó poco después, aún con cara de sueño y pudo librarse de la charla.

La carta que esperaba de Sirius llegó tres días después. Sus amigos se extrañaron al ver que recibía correo así que le preguntaron pues Harry no les había comentado nada de la carta que le había escrito a su padrino. Una vez aclarada la situación retiró el pergamino de la pata de su lechuza y esta se fue, quizá a buscar algunos ratones. Lentamente abrió el trozo de pergamino con mucho cuidado y con las cabezas muy juntas lo leyeron los tres a la vez., aunque lo que leyeron no dejó muy contentos a los chicos.

"_Querido Harry:_

_Me alegra que me escribas contándome tus dudas, para algo estoy yo aquí ¿no? y también me alegra que no sea nada grave lo que te sucedía. _

_No se con exactitud que llevó a los Dursley a tratar un tema como ese y no se tampoco que fue lo que te llevó a pensar que hablaban de ti pero siento decirte que fuiste el primer hijo de la familia Potter y que tus padres no tuvieron tiempo para engendrar otro bebé. _

_Sé que te encantaría tener una hermana o hermano por eso me cuesta tanto darte esta negativa pero, no se pueden crear personas donde no las hay. _

_Con mucho cariño._

_Sirius._

_P.D. Remus dice que no te saltes las normas este año pues estará yendo continuamente a Hogwarts así que nos enteraremos rápidamente y no te vas a librar de una larga conversación (con el, no conmigo)_

_Ahora si nos despedimos y esperamos verte pronto._

_Sirius y Remus."_

La cara de Ron y Harry era de pura decepción mientras la de Hermione expresaba claramente "se los dije". Con un estado de ánimo bastante decaído, Harry se dirigió a la casa y se encerró en la habitación de Ron durante todo el día. Ni siquiera bajó a comer o cenar, desobedeciendo los gritos que Molly le daba desde la cocina y disculpándose con ella cuando subió totalmente preocupada.

Se había hecho muchas ilusiones de no tener que volver con los Dursley, de tener algún familiar que lo quisiese y con quien compartiese lazos de sangre, incluso se había hecho una imagen mental de ella donde la chica tenía el cabello rojizo y liso de su madre y los castaños ojos de su padre. Debía ser muy guapa puesto que su madre así lo era y si el se parecía más a su padre que a su madre, ella se parecería más a su madre que a su padre. Sonrió tristemente, ya nada de eso valía la pena. Estaba sólo, como siempre. No sólo del todo, pues tenía a sus amigos, su padrino, Remus, Dumbledore pero… no tenía una familia como tal que lo quisiera.

Su humor en las restantes dos semanas no mejoró en absoluto. Ron y Hermione hablaron con él, intentando convencerle de que no debía estar así, que tenía mucha gente que le estimaba y que podían sentirse ofendidos al ver la poca consideración que estaba teniéndoles. Intentaron sacarle, a su vez, cualquier otro tema de conversación que sabían que podía gustarle al chico, como Quidditch o el reciente arresto de Petter Petergriw por parte del Ministerio y por tanto la próxima liberación de Sirius. Los gemelos no paraban de hacer bromas a todo el mundo en la casa y experimentos con extraños resultados fuera de ella. Bill no paró de elogiar su elección de ser auror y le aseguraba que sería el mejor en años y que seguramente llegaría a ser, rápidamente, jefe de departamento. El señor Weasley organizó algunas salidas por las cercanías para hacer algún picnic y la señora Weasley no volvió a decirle nada sobre su mal aspecto y cocinó los platos que sabía le gustaban al chico. Ginny fue la única que consiguió arrancarle una breve y triste sonrisa al bromear y decirle con tono ofendido que si no tenía suficiente con una hermana como ella, pero a pesar del esfuerzo de todos por que el chico se olvidase de las ilusiones que se había hecho, nada sirvió.

Tres días antes de su partida a Hogwarts, aprovechando el día libre del señor Weasley, la familia al completo disfrutó un día en el Callejón Diagón. Fueron a las diferentes tiendas comprando el material necesario para el nuevo curso, las túnicas Harry, Hermione y Ginny que, al ser una chica, no podía usar las de sus hermanos, los libros de texto que ese año habían cambiado y Hermione también compró algunos para entretenerse, útiles del colegio como ingredientes para pociones, guantes nuevos para cuidado de las criaturas mágicas o tontos aparatos para adivinación. También fueron a una tienda de túnicas de gala pues Ron se negaba a usar la del año anterior. Visitaron la heladería de Florean Fortescue para probar los recién sacados helados calientes especiales para invierno, aunque se vendían durante todo el año, una tienda de accesorios para escobas voladoras donde Harry se compró una graciosa funda para no tener que ir preocupado por cómo lo mirarían los muggles al pasearse con su Saeta de Fuego desde King's Cross hasta la casa de sus tíos en Privet Drive, así como una tienda de mascotas abandonadas donde Ginny adquirió un extraño, pequeño y cuco animal proveniente de Asia que ningún miembro de la familia había visto antes, Hermione aprovechó la visita y le compró a Crookshanks un coqueto collar rojo con su nombre escrito en dorado y Harry y Ron compraron algunas chucherías para Hedwig y Pigwidgeon. Cuando volvieron a la Madriguera hacía ya algunas horas que la noche había caído sobre Inglaterra pero, a pesar del ajetreado día y de que Harry parecía haber estado más animado, en cuanto entraron a la casa se dirigió a la habitación de Ron y no apareció hasta la mañana siguiente a la hora del desayuno.

Finalmente el día de su regreso a Hogwarts llegó. Lo que hasta hacía algunos días le hacía muchísima ilusión pero ahora todas ellas se habían esfumado. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo por el comportamiento tan egoísta que había tenido en casa de los Weasley pero había sido una gran decepción para él enterarse de que seguía sólo y ahora, allí en Hogwarts, donde había creído que ella estaría, no podría olvidar sus esperanzas. Suspiró sonoramente haciendo que Ron y Hermione le miraran tristemente sin saber que hacer para alegrar el humor del chico. Ellos lo consideraban familia y sabían que el opinaba lo mismo pero entendían que siempre se había criado sin una verdadera familia y que debía ser duro tener eternas esperanzas que nunca puedes cumplir.

Llegaron a la estación pocos minutos antes de que el Expreso de Hogwarts partiese y ellos iban, como siempre, corriendo. Ningún año cambiarían las cosas. Atravesaron la barrera y se encontraron con que casi no había niños en el andén. Se despidieron rápidamente de los señores Weasley y se montaron en el tren, buscando un compartimento vacío pero sólo encontraron uno en el que ya estaba Neville. Le pidieron permiso para ocupar los sitios libres y el chico se lo concedió inmediatamente así es que acomodaron sus cosas y se sentaron visiblemente cansados por las prisas del trayecto de la Madriguera a la estación. Ron y Hermione, quienes habían sido nombrados prefectos, partieron poco después al compartimento donde se reunirían con los de otras casas, con lo que Harry se quedó sólo con Neville y Ginny, la cual también se fue argumentando que llevaba todo el verano sin ver a sus amigas. Neville intentó entablar conversación con el chico en un par de ocasiones pero viendo el estado de éste sacó un libro de Herbología y dio la charla por perdida.

Tras algunas horas de viaje, ya estaban llegando a Hogwarts. Harry sacó su uniforme y se fue a uno de los baños a cambiarse. Tenía un pellizco en la boca del estómago que no conseguía quitarse. Era ilusión, ilusión porque Sirius sólo le estuviese gastando una broma, o que sólo siguiese la sorpresa. Ilusión porque al llegar a la puerta una chica poco mayor que él saliese a recibirlo. Ilusión porque Dumbledore lo librase de su tortura veraniega. Sabía que no debía tenerlas, que Sirius le había dejado claro que no tenía una hermana pero, también sabía que no había escuchado mal la conversación, sabía que no la había soñado y sabía perfectamente por el tono con que hablaban, que sus tíos se referían a él. ¿Sabrían que los estaba escuchando y sólo habían querido hacerle daño? Imposible, el había sido extremadamente silencioso. ¿Les habían echado una maldición imperius y aquello había sido una trampa? Eso tampoco tenía lógica porque sabía que durante el verano vigilaban la casa. Volvió al compartimento y se encontró con que Ron y Hermione ya habían vuelto. Decidiendo dejar atrás sus preocupaciones les sonrió y bajó su baúl mientras el tren se detenía en la estación. Bajaron y rápidamente se dirigieron a uno de los carros que los conducirían a Hogwarts. Sorprendió a sus amigos conversando durante ese corto trayecto más de lo que lo había hecho durante las vacaciones, sonriendo e incluso bromeando. Llegando ya al castillo divisaron dos figuras en la puerta. Una la de McGonagall, esperando a los alumnos de primer año y otra que no reconocieron pero que se adentró en el castillo antes de que pusiesen verla bien.

- ¿Creéis que pueda ser el nuevo profesor de DCAO? – Dijo Ron sorprendido – Aún no hemos sabido nada de quien nos lo enseñará este año y está claro que Ojoloco no "volverá" a ser – Comentó entrecomillando con los dedos la palabra volverá.

Los chicos se encogieron de hombros y se bajaron del carro y se encaminaron hacia la puerta donde McGonagall les dedicó una severa mirada cuando pasaron por su lado. Siguieron hasta el Gran Comedor y antes de que Ron pudiese declarar el hambre que tenía, Neville dijo algo que les hizo mirar a la mesa de profesores.

- Mirad, este año hay dos profesores nuevos, pero son bastante jóvenes para ser profesores ¿no? Deben ser muy buenos. – Dijo distendidamente - ¿Qué creéis que dé cada uno?

El trío miraba hacía la mesa de profesores donde, al lado de una silla desocupada, donde supusieron iba la subdirectora, había sentado un chico castaño, de unos 28 o 29 años, pelo corto, ojos verde aceituna, facciones duras y constitución fuerte que miraba duramente a todos los alumnos. En el otro extremo, sentada al lado de Snape y conversando con él había una chica más joven, de unos 24 o 25 años, morena de ojos azules, cara dulce y complexión que llevaba a pensar que no era británica, tenía demasiadas formas y era mucho más bajita que la media. Sin ninguna razón aparente, la chica miró a la puerta de entrada y pareció tensarse, para luego sonreír ampliamente. Ron la miraba fijamente, con la boca abierta y le comentaba a Harry que se apuntaría a la asignatura que diese la chica ante lo que el muchacho rió. Fuese la que fuese, sabía que por insistencias de su amigo tendría que asistir a la asignatura que diese la profesora. Soltó un bufido y tiró de él para conseguir un sitio en la mesa de Gryffindor. No quería ni pensar en aguantar a su amigo con el estómago vacío.

Bueno, bueno, otro capitulillo que se nos va. Sé que insisto mucho en las ilusiones y sentimientos de Harry pero creo que es importante que queden claros para entender las reacciones que se produzcan en el futuro. Por cierto… ¿No os parece demasiado mayor la chica que habla con Snape para ser la hermana de Harry? Jejeje, si es que me encanta descuadraros las cuentas XD.

Bueno, a ver si no sois malills y me dejáis algún review contándome que os parece la historia, vuestras teorías sobre el nacimiento de Rose, quién creéis que es su padre (Yo pensaba que era James Potter), teorías sobre su edad, etc. Venga, que lo paséis bien y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo que, por cierto, es también las dos últimas semanas de vacaciones pero con las cosas por Hogwarts así que creo que lo haré más corto porque no tengo que hacer tanto hincapié en sentimientos ni cosas de esas.


	4. Hogwarts

Lo de siempre, todo esto lo hago por afición, sin animo de lucro y por puro entretenimiento y deseo de entretener, nadie me pertenece (por desgracia), todo le pertenece a la gran imaginación de la gran J. K. Rowling, excepto Rose, pero vamos… que como si no me perteneciese… no va a ser ni la primera, ni la última hermana de Harry Potter así que si alguien quiere utilizarla a ella o su imagen para lo que sea puede.

ESTE CAPÍTULO IBA A TRATAR EN PRINCIPIO DE CÓMO SE VIVEN LAS DOS ÚLTIMAS SEMANAS DE VACACIONES EN HOGWARTS PERO DECIDÍ ACORTAR ESA PARTE Y "EMPEZAR" CON LAS CLASES ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTÉIS Y ¡A LEER SE HA DICHO!

Capítulo 4: Hogwarts

El sol entraba por una de las grandes ventanas de su habitación en Hogwarts, dándole directamente en la cara. Intentó taparse con la manta y la almohada pero los insistentes rayos se obstinaron en molestarla esa mañana así que sin ninguna gana se abrió perezosamente los ojos y miró a su alrededor. No se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Esa habitación olía a Hogwarts. No había ninguna decoración referente a alguna de las casas, ni tampoco referente a Hogwarts pero algo te decía que estabas allí, la propia calidez del castillo o quizá la fuerte magia que flotaba en el ambiente. Se deslizó lentamente por las sabanas hasta el borde de la cama, puso los pies en el suelo y los volvió a levantar rápidamente, el suelo seguía siendo tan frío como años atrás. Los volvió a bajar y saliendo completamente de la cama se dirigió a su baúl para sacar algunas zapatillas con las que no sentir tanto el frío.

Se estiró para despejarse y pensó en todas las cosas que debía hacer y el poco tiempo que le quedaba. Tendría que empezar a preparar las clases, ver el aula, sacar todas sus pertenencias del baúl y ordenarlas en la habitación, charlar con todos los profesores puesto que tenía claro que ninguno la iba a dejar marchar sin contarle antes que había sido de su vida durante sus años fuera de Hogwarts, bueno, había uno que sí la dejaría marcharse y eso era un alivio. Dio una vuelta por la habitación y descorrió las cortinas de las ventanas que aún permanecían tapadas. Miró por una de ellas y vio que daba al lago donde un hermoso sol se reflejaba. Se dio media vuelta suspirando y se agachó delante de su baúl. Empezó a rebuscar y cogió un pantalón vaquero negro con dos trabillas delanteras y dos traseras decoradas por brillantes y en los laterales externos de las piernas, a mitad del muslo hasta el final, tenía corte en forma de rectángulo haciendo que se viesen las piernas de quien lo llevase. Para conseguir que el pantalón siguiese teniendo forma de pantalón, las partes donde no había tela se sujetaban con unas tiras también decoradas con brillantes. Sacó también una camiseta marrón chocolate de lycra, larga hasta las caderas, de manga larga, escote en forma de pico y un dibujo en color plateado del busto de una chica con algunas mariposas que revoloteaban alrededor del busto de la chica que ocupaba desde debajo del pecho hasta pocos centímetros antes de que acabara la tela y también unas zapatillas estilo deportivo, pero sin llegar a serlo, sin cordones pues se sujetaban con una tira de velcro, de tela de ante color negro. También escogió un culotte negro y un sujetador con foam de color marrón y tirantes transparentes.

Se dirigió a una puerta cercana que conducía a un gran baño que la prendó desde el primer momento que lo vio. El suelo era marrón oscuro, casi negro, de azulejos grandes y brillantes. Las paredes laterales eran marrones la mitad superior y la mitad inferior estaba decorada con pequeñas tachuelas negras. Para dividir las dos mitades había un franja de pequeños azulejos rectangulares combinando blanco, negro y gris aleatoriamente. Las paredes delantera y trasera eran, del centro a la derecha, del mismo marrón que las paredes laterales, y del centro a la izquierda blancas decoradas por dos grandes franjas de pequeñas tachuelas negras más oscuras que las de las paredes laterales. Pegada a la pared delantera estaba la bañera, negra, grande y con forma antigua, alrededor de la cual había un tablón de madera clara, como si la bañera estuviese incrustada en una anchísima estantería, la cual Rose había aprovechado para colocar su champú, gel, aceite corporal y leche hidratante . En la esquina de la izquierda había un gran cesto de mimbre para ir echando la ropa sucia y en la pared que seguía, centrado en ella, había un espejo de forma rectangular puesto en horizontal pegado al cual había una estantería de cristal y bajo esta otra madera igual a la de la bañera donde estaba incrustado el lavamanos que también era negro, justo en la pared que quedaba frente a esta, la derecha, se encontraba el inodoro, también de color negro y al lado de este había varios percheros horizontales donde había colgadas un montón de suaves y esponjosas toallas blancas y chocolate. En la misma pared donde estaba la puerta, a la derecha de esta había un banco hecho con la misma madera utilizada para la bañera y el lavamanos.

Entró y dejó la ropa limpia sobre el banco, después se acercó a los percheros y cogió una gran toalla marrón, una mediana y otra pequeña ambas blancas y se las llevó al lavamanos. Las deposito en el suelo y cogiendo un coletero de un pequeño cesto cercano se hizo una cola. Se humedeció la cara y cogió de la repisa un gel desmaquillante que se aplicó en la cara con suaves movimientos circulares. Tras enjuagarse la cara y secarse, recogió la tolla grande y la mediana y se acercó a la bañera, empezó a desnudarse teniendo cuidado de echar la ropa sucia en el cesto dedicado a ello y se metió en la bañera. Abrió el agua caliente, la reguló para que saliese a una temperatura agradable y se bañó tranquilamente. Se envolvió en la toalla y salió a la habitación para mirar el reloj y dándose cuenta de que faltaban pocos minutos para que empezase el desayuno se vistió rápidamente y se fue hacia el comedor.

Cuando llegó ya estaban allí la mayoría de profesores que la miraron sin saber bien quien era. McGonagall que ya sabía que ella iba a dar clases se acercó a ella con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Por Merlín, chiquilla, si que has cambiado en estos años – dijo mostrando su sorpresa y mirándola de arriba abajo. La chica sonrió.

Pensó que era verdad que había cambiado mucho, cuando salió era una chiquilla, casi sin formas, regordeta, con cara infantil y feilla, llena de pecas, bajita, siempre con ojeras, con el pelo enmarañado y descuidado, sin brillo lo que, a pesar de ser de un rojo fuego, lo dejaba muy apagado, tampoco se preocupaba por la ropa que llevaba y era tímida y poco sociable. Ahora era diferente, no había crecido en absoluto por lo que seguía midiendo tan solo 1.55, su figura nunca había sido perfecta, de hecho a pesar de que tenía curvas tenía demasiadas caderas, la cintura un poco ancha y con mucho esfuerzo había conseguido tener el vientre medianamente firme. Las facciones de su cara se habían afinado ligeramente dándole un especto un poco más maduro, delicado y dulce y gracias al maquillaje podía ocultar las pecas que aún tenía. Se cuidaba el pelo el cual aún llevaba rizado pero con rizos bien marcados y definidos, y largo por mitad de la espalda, también se preocupaba mucho más de la ropa que llevaba, como le quedaba y como la combinaba. Era muchísimo más sociable y menos tímida, características que había aprendido a lo largo de muchos años y muchos viajes. Miró a Dumbledore que le decía al resto de la plantilla quien era ella provocando que casi todos la mirasen asombrados y se levantasen para saludarla. Consiguió sentarse en la mesa y servirse algo de desayunar, claro está, sin dejar de hablar con los curiosos profesores. Dumbledore esperó a que todos terminasen para hablar con la chica y, a su lado, el profesor de Pociones no le quitaba ojo de encima.

- Rose… - dijo el anciano consiguiendo que la chica le mirase con atención dejando un poco apartado su desayuno – hay algo que se me olvidó decirte ayer… algo que acordamos Severus, Minerva y yo aunque más por presión de ella que por voluntad propia – añadió sonriendo al ver que la chica se ponía bastante seria.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupada - ¿Hay algún problema con Harry? ¿Con que de clases aquí? ¡Ay! Director, dígame que pasa… - la chica empezaba a agobiarse, después de tantos años sin ver a su único hermano lo único que quería era poder tenerlo cerca.

- No te preocupes Rose, tranquila, simplemente pensamos que quizá sería muy duro para Harry ver que de repente tiene una hermana que no ha conocido nunca… Minerva insistió en que sería mejor que se trataran, se fuesen conociendo y cuando llegasen a llevarse bien decírselo y, créeme, con tu forma de ser, seguro que se lo decimos pronto – sonrió el hombre mayor a la chica que ya estaba visiblemente más tranquila.

- Yo sigo sin estar de acuerdo, si tenemos que esperar a que la señorita Rose se gane al señor Potter, teniendo en cuenta su don de gentes, habremos de esperar siglos… incluso a veces dudo de que se lo digamos alguna vez – dijo una suave y a la vez áspera voz detrás de Dumbledore haciendo que la chica empalideciera bastante.

Respiró profundamente varias veces y se levantó con una sonrisa. Se dirigió al asiento que ocupaba Snape y este, pensando que le iba a abofetear se echó para atrás cosa que la chica aprovechó para sentarse sobre sus piernas y acercar sus labios a su oreja.

- Severus, cariño, si esa es la forma que tú tienes de intentar ganarme vas por muy mal camino y dudo, no se porqué, que quieras llevarte mal conmigo – dijo todo sin dejar de rozar levemente con sus labios la oreja del hombre, lo suficientemente bajo como para que nadie, excepto él, la escuchase y cuando se levantó le dirigió una mirada entre lasciva y maliciosa para pasar a sonreírle dulcemente – Bueno – dijo dirigiéndose a todos – Creo que me marcho ya a mi habitación. Todavía no he terminado de ordenar las cosas y aún tengo que preparar las clases – sonrió.

- ¿DCAO? No es algo que tengas que preparar mucho… es mucho más práctica que teórica – dijo uno de los profesores de su infancia.

- En realidad voy a enseñar Estudios Muggles – dijo alegremente – Dumbledore me propuso enseñar DCAO pero cuando me enteré que el puesto de profesora de Estudios Muggles estaba libre le dije inmediatamente que aceptaba el segundo, me parece mucho más entretenido – rió – Bueno, ahora sí, les dejo o no terminaré todo lo que tengo que hacer antes de que lleguen las clases – se despidió con la mano, siendo correspondida por sus ahora colegas y abandonó el Gran Comedor sin darse cuenta de que un profesor aún trataba de recomponerse y controlar algunas de sus emociones y hormonas.

Habían pasado ya algunos días y Rose había conseguido ordenar su habitación y redecorarla más a su gusto. También había empezado a organizar las clases y principalmente a revisar los libros que se habían utilizado hasta entonces. Ninguno de ellos le gustó y así se lo hizo saber a Dumbledore para que informase a los alumnos. La clase también había sido redecorada y llenada por múltiples aparatos muggles encantados para conseguir que funcionasen en Hogwarts.

Una semana antes, durante la cena, había aparecido un joven chico que el Director presentó como el nuevo profesor de DCAO. El chico dijo llamarse Alexey Grigorovich Kuznetsov, haber estudiado en Dumstrang y ser de Novosibirsk. A penas 5 minutos después de llegar el chico se había puesto a charlar animadamente con Rose demostrando bastante interés por ella, sonriéndole y coqueteándole abiertamente para alegría de gran parte de la plantilla y desagrado de una persona en especial que harto del "profesor mediocre de DCAO" y la "Nueva princesita súper mona de Hogwarts" se retiró rápidamente del Gran Comedor maldiciendo en el camino a su habitación a todos los cuadros, salas, profesores, ladrillos y ventanas de Hogwarts para, a su llegada a la habitación dar un gran portazo, girarse y darle un puñetazo de rabia a la puerta y pensar que se estaba volviendo definitivamente loco.

La nueva "parejita feliz" como la habían bautizado los profesores, no parecía tener problemas. Los coqueteos del chico iban en aumento, rara era la mañana que la chica no tenía un ramo de flores en su mesita de noche o que el chico iba a esperarla a la puerta de su habitación para acompañarla a desayunar o simplemente apartarle la silla para que se sentase. Por las tardes siempre la llevaba a tomar algo fuera de Hogwarts y después le ayudaba a terminar de preparar sus clases y por las noches solían aprovechar que aún hacía una temperatura agradable para acercarse al lago y charlar recostados en uno de los numerosos árboles. Rose disfrutaba ampliamente de las atenciones del chico aunque interiormente no estaba segura de poder llegar a desarrollar por el chico lo que el parecía haber desarrollado por ella en tan poco tiempo. Muchas veces estuvo tentada a decirle a Alexey que no estaba segura de poder corresponderle pero al final, por diversas circunstancias nunca se lo hacía saber.

Una noche mientras ambos disfrutaban de la cálida brisa que movía las aguas del lago creando un sonido de lo más tranquilizador, Alexey notó que una extraña sombra negra se acercaba a ellos.

- Viene tu maridito – le dijo sonriente a la chica.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Cuándo me he casado yo? – dijo la chica a la vez que se giraba y veía que quien se acercaba era Severus Snape. - ¿Mi maridito? – preguntó esta vez completamente descolocada y un poco colorada.

- Claro – dijo el Alexey seriamente notando el sonrojo de la chica – con las caras que pone de " te mato si te atreves a tocarla, maldito mequetrefe insolente y mal nacido" cada vez que me acerco a ti más parece un marido celoso que un compañero de trabajo – aclaró rápidamente para que el visitante no lo oyera.

Rose rió haciendo que el profesor, que había ido a llamar a la chica por mandato del Director, pensase que era mejor no acercarse para segundos después desechar esa idea y decidir que era mucho mejor molestar a su nuevo compañero en su rato de intimidad con la profesora. Cuando estuvo bastante cerca la chica le invitó a sentarse a lo que accedió haciéndolo entre medias de los dos jóvenes ganándose una iracunda mirada del chico.

- Y bueno – comenzó Rose sonriente - ¿Cómo que hoy te ha dado por salir? – Snape se puso serio – Quiero decir… nunca, que yo sepa, te ha gustado mucho eso de salir a pasear por los terrenos de Hogwarts o al menos no te he visto nunca hacerlo – el mayor abrió la boca para contestarle pero la chica le cortó – Y antes de que digas nada, no me molesta en absoluto que estés aquí, ni a Alexey tampoco, que después de tanto tiempo ya te conozco.

- Entonces, si no te molesta, ¿por qué preguntas? – le contestó el hombre lentamente.

- ¿Por qué me extraña ver a mi ex profesor haciendo algo que no lo he visto hacer durante los siete años que me dio clase? – preguntó la chica sin ser realmente una pregunta – O quizá simplemente porque me apetece – Añadió sonriente mientras Alexey entraba en shock al escuchar "mi ex profesor"

- Bueno, la gente cambia – dijo simplemente – Mírese usted sino - añadió

- Perdón – dijo el hombre más joven saliendo del shock - ¿Ex profesor? – preguntó pensando que eso era un gran inconveniente para él.

- Sí – dijo la chica alegremente mientras se abrazaba al brazo del mayor haciendo que este se tensara y que el chico se pusiese más pálido de lo normal – Severus fue mi profesor de Pociones cuando yo estudié aquí en Hogwarts – dijo moviéndose alegremente hacia adelante y atrás como una niña pequeña.

- ¡Ah! – dijo el chico un poco nervioso y tremendamente enfadado por el contacto entre "su" chica y su rival – No lo sabía, bueno, tampoco pensé que fuese posible, no parece que os llevéis mucha edad – dijo analizando a ambos mentalmente y pensando que a partir de ahora debía estar más atento a las jugadas del hombre.

- Es que cuando entró era un niño – le sonrió a su ex profesor – muy mono además – añadió guiñándole un ojo a Alexey quien apretó fuertemente la mandíbula y escuchó a Snape carraspear con disgusto intentado disimular que le había gustado el comentario – pero ahora que lo dices… no se cuanto nos llevamos – se giró para mirar al mayor y preguntó - ¿Cuánto nos llevamos?

- ¿Crees sinceramente que te voy a contestar eso? – preguntó el hombre arqueando una ceja. La chica negó con la cabeza – Chica lista.

- Bueno… tú eras amigo de mi madre ¿no? – Intentó nuevamente, Snape asintió - ¿Compañeros de clase? – dijo sonriendo.

- ¡Rose! – gritó – Supongo que no crees que puedes engañarme tan fácilmente ¿verdad? – la chica sonrió inocentemente consiguiendo que Snape bufara. – Estoy seguro de que si no fuese por el cariño de Albus te tiene yo ya me habría librado de ti – lo dijo muy serio haciendo que el chico se enfureciese un poco y la chica riese sabiendo que era broma.

- Vamos, Severus, no seas tan… - no supo como continuar.

- ¿Tan…? – la instó Snape.

- Pues… tan… tú… intentando parecer serio, frío, distante… no se… relájate que aquí no mordemos – le dijo sonriente a lo que Snape simplemente gruñó.

- Ahora que recuerdo… - dijo sorpresivamente – Albus quería hablar contigo, de hecho, a eso venía yo… será mejor que vayas a ver que quiere el viejo loco – dijo sonriendo ligeramente cosa que la chica notó.

- Bueno, voy pues… Alexey, siento haberte dejado de esta forma – le guiñó el ojo – Mañana nos venimos otro ratito. Hasta mañana a ti también Severus – se dirigió al hombre.

Ninguno de los dos la miraron ni le contestaron. Estaban demasiado ocupados mirándose y demostrándose el profundo odio que sentían el uno por el otro. Snape en principio no tenía nada en contra del chico, simplemente se estaba acercando demasiado a Rose y no iba a permitir que consiguiese nada con la chica. No es que le importase realmente, se decía siempre a sí mismo, simplemente no lo consideraba apropiado y ya había tenido suficiente con ver a una Evans arruinar su futuro a causa de una mala elección, si podía, evitaría que Rose cometiese el mismo error que su madre. Además de que no le daba la gana de que él estuviese con ella, y punto. La íntima relación que había desarrollado con la joven profesora en tan pocos días eran motivos más que suficientes para ser odiado por Severus Snape.

El chico en cambio si había tenido desde el principio bastante recelo por el profesor de pociones y de unos días hasta entonces había desarrollado bastante odio por el hombre. Desde el principio la chica parecía conocerlo bastante bien, se lo había demostrado cada vez que en alguna conversación había salido el nombre de Severus Snape. Eso lo enfurecía, el creía que la chica lo conocía de pocos días más que él, así el interés que debía haber tenido por el hombre debía haber sido enorme para saber tanto de la vida del mismo, sobretodo siendo tan reservado como era. Eso fue lo que dio el pistoletazo a su odio y a llegar a verlo como un competidor aún sin apreciar en él muestras de interés por la chica. Ahora, con esa última charla, su odio había aumentado a límites insospechados. Él, ese maldito, había sido profesor de la chica, siete años juntos, siete malditos años conociéndose más todo el tiempo desde que salió del colegio hasta el presente, demasiado tiempo imposible de borrar, demasiado tiempo compartido, desde luego lo había infravalorado, ahora le parecía un fuerte rival.

Pasados algunos minutos aún seguían mirándose, con odio, con rencor, hasta que Severus, con una última mirada se giró y se marchó siguiendo el mismo camino que la chica. Poco tiempo pasó hasta que Alexey hizo lo mismo.

Lejos de los terrenos, en el despacho del director, Rose conversaba con este y con Minerva McGonagall. La subdirectora había convencido a Dumbledore de que la apariencia de Rose era demasiado parecida a la de Lily y argumentando que Harry notaría el parecido en cuanto la viese, ambos trataban de convencer a la joven de que debía cambiar su apariencia a lo que la chica se negaba enérgicamente. McGonagall y Dumbledore no sabían que decir para que la chica entrase en razón y no pusiese en peligro su relación con el muchacho. La chica por su parte veía una soberana tontería su cambio, entendía que se parecía a su madre en algunos rasgos, pero eran los menos, en el mundo habría muchísimas personas pelirrojas con ojos verdes y piel clara como para relacionarla directamente con Lily Potter. Todavía discutían cuando Snape se presentó en el despacho. El trío trasladó su discusión al hombre quién rápidamente concordó con los dos adultos consiguiendo finalmente que la chica accediese a cambiar su apariencia a partir del 1 de septiembre.

Durante la semana que quedaba para que las clases comenzasen la chica no paró de quejarse y Alexey comentó que habían pasado tardes enteras haciendo cambios en la chica hasta que habían conseguido encontrar algo que a la chica le pareciese aceptable. Obviamente, una vez la chica empezó a hacerse cambios le cogió el gustillo cambiando partes de su cuerpo que no terminaban de gustarle.

Finalmente el día clave llegó y algunas horas antes de la cena Rose se retiró a su habitación para arreglarse y modificarse. Había consultado con Dumbledore si ella también tendría que llevar túnicas y se alegró al saber que no era necesario para su puesto. La verdad es que nunca le habían gustado las túnicas. Abrió su armario y removió un poco la ropa. Escogió un vestido de color berenjena, largo hasta mitad de la pierna, de cuello redondo, pegado hasta la cintura y más suelto a partir de esta; las mangas eran largas y al llegar a la muñeca la tela caía hacía abajo. Se puso unas medias de un color dorado claro y unas botas de tacón, con cabetes a lo largo de la caña y a juego con el vestido. Se acercó al espejo y se miró, le daba pena deshacerse de su roja cabellera y sus verdes ojos pero había comprendido que era lo mejor. Murmuró un hechizo mientras tocaba con la varita su cabeza y mientras su pelo se tornaba negro con profundos reflejos azules, se iba alargando hasta dos palmos y quedaba completamente liso. Con otro hechizo el color de sus ojos cambió a un tono azulado y su forma se volvió más rasgada; con algunos hechizos más retiró todas las pecas que tenía, volvió sus labios ligeramente más carnosos, alargó un poco sus dedos y aumento, muy ligeramente, su pecho. Se volvió a mirar en el espejo, cogió su maquillaje y se aplicó una base clara, se remarcó sus nuevos ojos y se pintó los labios de un color sonrió satisfecha, no estaba tan mal eso del cambio.

Llegó al Gran Comedor, y estando casi todos los sitios ocupados se sentó al lado del profesor de pociones quien se la quedó mirando como si nunca hubiese visto nada parecido, con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos que de costumbre, una ceja alzada y dispuesto a decir cualquier cosa que pudiese molestarla.

- Creía que no estaba de acuerdo con el cambio – dijo cuando la chica se sentó, dejándola un poco descolocada.

- Y no estoy de acuerdo, pero ya que no me queda otro remedio pues me he hecho algunos retoques que me hacían falta – dijo mientras bebía un poco de su jugo de calabaza y sonreía como siempre pero para Snape no fue la sonrisa a la que se había acostumbrado es esas dos semanas. Los ojos de la chica, ahora más rasgados, se entrecerraron graciosamente y los labios ligeramente más carnosos y húmedos por el jugo clamaban por ser devorados. Se inclinó hacia delante sin poder evitarlo y sorprendido por su acción, se irguió nervioso en su asiento.

- Te queda muy bien tu nuevo aspecto – consiguió decir algo más tranquilo, la chica se alegró – pero antes estabas más guapa, eras más tú, ahora tu cara es más seria, los ojos rasgados te dan un aire de desconfianza, el cabello negro te hace parecer más pálida y los labios a pesar de ser bonitos y atrayentes te dan un aspecto frívolo. En fin, que antes eras más graciosa – añadió sin saber de donde salían esas palabras que provocaron que la chica se sonrojara profundamente.

- Ya está ¿no? – Tragó con dificultad – Entre el aire de desconfianza, la frivolidad, estar pálida y ser seria voy a decirle a Dumbledore que me cambie el apellido a Snape y nadie dudará de que eres mi padre – le sonrió – Aunque tengo entendido que no te hubiese importado ¿ehhhh? – dijo mientras le daba golpecitos con el codo.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron estruendosamente y los alumnos del colegio empezaron a llegar. El lugar empezó a llenarse de voces, risas, gritos, aleteó de lechuzas y demás ruidos. Rose se tensó visiblemente y Snape le apretó ligeramente el antebrazo, dándole a entender su apoyo y con una sola mirada le aseguró que pronto le vería; la chica se relajó y cogió fuertemente la mano de Snape mientras pronunciaba sin voz alguna un simple gracias. Se quedó mirándole y el hombre giró sus ojos hacia la puerta; no hizo falta nada más para que le entendiese, apretó aún más su mano y se giró. Lo reconoció en seguida, el mismo pelo negro y revuelto que tenía James, la misma seguridad, el mismo porte, muchos rasgos iguales, pero también tenía los ojos de Lily y de ella misma, emanaba tranquilidad y se movía exactamente como años atrás lo hacia su madre y como ella había aprendido ha hacerlo. Se tensó al notar la mirada del chico sobre ella, después de tantos años lo tenía delante, después de tantos años volvía a verlo, después de tantos años iba a tener la oportunidad de conocerlo. Sintió una tibia opresión en su brazo, sonrió, sabiendo que al menos durante esos segundos contaba con el apoyo de alguien.

Los alumnos terminaron de entrar y se realizó la acostumbrada selección de casas. Cada año había más alumnos y Rose empezaba a preguntarse como podía Hogwarts cobijar a tantos alumnos, se reprendió por su torpeza, Hogwarts era enorme y mágico, no habría ningún problema para cobijar a todos los alumnos de toda Europa en el castillo. Oyó la suave tos de Dumbledore pidiendo atención. Suspiró, ahora los presentarían a ella y a Alexey. No había riesgo de que Harry la relacionase con él, además de su apariencia habían tomado la precaución de cambiar también su apellido. Vio como su compañero se levantaba y saludaba entre aplausos de los alumnos, le tocaba a ella y no sabía si estaba preparada para ello.

- Bien, bien, silencio – pidió el director – Se que os encanta tener profesores nuevos, por ello quiero presentaros también a vuestra nueva profesora de Estudios Muggles, la señorita Rose Faire – gran parte de los alumnos empezó a aplaudir cuando la chica se puso en pie – La señorita Faire estudió en Hogwarts hace algunos años, en la casa Gryffindor, consiguiendo unas excelentes calificaciones, espero que la traten con todo el respeto que se merece y ahora sí ¡A disfrutar del banquete! – el director se sentó y la chica lo imitó temblando como un flan.

Bastante temprano, se retiró a su habitación y se acostó, ese noche le iba a costar pegar ojo así que, cuanto antes lo intentase, más horas podría descansar. Pero el día siguiente llegó y Rose no había conseguido dormir mas de media hora. Miró el reloj que marcaba que iban a dar las siete y media. No tenía clase hasta las 11 pues el primer día siempre había cambios en las asignaturas optativas y acababa siendo un lío ponerlas antes. Se duchó y rebuscó en su armario algo que ponerse, no tenía ganas de nada así que imitando a su yo de Hogwarts, se puso lo primero que pilló sin mirar que pegase y bajó a desayunar al Gran Comedor. Cuando llegó este ya estaba casi vacío, los alumnos se marchaban camino a sus clases y los profesores ya llevaban algunos minutos esperando en ellas. Se sentó, se sirvió dos tostadas con mermelada de frambuesa y un café bastante cargado y comenzó a comer tranquilamente para ser interrumpida con un gran sobresalto al notar la mano de la profesora McGonagall en su hombro la cual se disculpó por haberla asustado y le tendió un sobre con el listado de sus alumnos de la casa Gryffindor y los cambios que, hasta esa hora, se habían registrado. Le agradeció con la cabeza y abrió el sobre el cual contenía 5 papeles, cada uno con el listado de cada año. Revolvió un poco hasta que encontró la lista de quinto año y la leyó con ansiedad.

_Hermione Jane Granger_

_Parvati Patil_

_Lavender Brown _

_Aeryn Crowly_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Seamus Finnigan_

_Dean Thomas_

_Ronald Weasley_

_Harry Potter_

De repente sintió como todo a su alrededor parecía pesar mucho menos. Se había apuntado a sus clases, podría verlo a menudo, hablar con él, tener un contacto continuo, ganarse su cariño y así quizá en poco tiempo podría confesarle quien era ella realmente.

Al igual que había hecho McGonagall, la profesora Sprout y el profesor Flitwick se acercaron durante la mañana para entregarle los listados de alumnos de sus casas que asistirían a su clase. No se sorprendió de que Snape no hiciese lo propio, nadie en su sano juicio pensaría que algún Slytherin se apuntaría a Estudios Muggles.

El reloj marcaba las 11 menos diez cuando Rose entró al aula que tenía en el tercer piso. Era su primera clase y los nervios podían con ella a pesar de que le tocaba Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw de cuarto. Dieron las 11 en punto y con el sonido de la campana sus alumnos empezaron a entrar y sentarse en las mesas. Los miró y se preguntó cómo había conseguido Dumbledore meterla en ese lío.

Con voz temblorosa se presentó a sus alumnos y les pidió a ellos que se fuesen presentando pues, aunque tenía las listas de asistentes, no sabía a quien correspondía cada nombre. Uno a uno los jóvenes fueron levantándose y tímidamente fueron presentándose, Rose se relajó, era chicos y chicas, jóvenes asustados que asistían a sus clases esperando aprender algo de provecho, seguro que al verla la noche anterior con el profesor de pociones tan animados los dos pensaban que eran del mismo corte.

Su primera clase la pasó sin dificultad, en realidad los Hufflepuffs y Raveclaws no solían comportar ninguna dificultad pues eran las casas con menos rivalidades y más trabajadoras y estudiosas. También había contribuido el hecho de que ese día tan sólo lo habían pasado preguntando ella cosas sobre los muggles y los alumnos respondiendo con su correspondiente subida de puntos.

Iba caminando por los pasillos hacia el Gran Comedor repasando mentalmente su horario. Ahora le tocaba clase con los Gryffindors de quinto así que por fin podría estar cerca de su hermanito. Sintió una figura a su lado y se giró para girarse con el profesor más siniestro de Hogwarts quien la observaba intensamente.

- Buenas tardes – saludó alegremente - ¿Qué tal las clases?

- Buenas tarde – respondió el interpelado tan serio como siempre – Las clases bien, como siempre, por suerte no tenía ninguna Evans ni ningún Longbottom haciendo explotar los calderos – rió internamente ante la cara enfurruñada de la chica - ¿Y tú qué tal?

- Bien, me ha tocado Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff así que ha sido una clase tranquila. Pero estoy nerviosa, ahora me toca con los Gryffindor de quinto, ya sabes, ahora le voy a dar clase – su voz se fue apagando hasta ser un sonido casi inaudible.

- Tranquila, darle clase a Potter no será lo peor que te ocurra en la siguiente hora – dijo picando a la chica mientras rebuscaba algo en uno de sus bolsillos – Toma – le tendió un sobre – Este año tienes alumnos de Slytherin desde quinto hasta séptimo, para ser exactos, tres de quinto, tres de sexto y cinco de séptimo.

La cara de la chica en ese momento fue todo un cuadro, había asumido que no tendría que pelear con los Slytherin o, mejor dicho, con una clase de Gryffindor y Slytherin y ahora Snape le llegaba con aquello. Miró la lista.

_QUINTO CURSO:_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Blaise Zabini_

_Theodore Nott_

_SEXTO CURSO:_

_Andrew Higgs_

_Ralph Conell_

_Mark Largorn_

_SEPTIMO CURSO_

_Lucian Bole_

_Peregrin Derrick_

_Adrian Pucey_

_Charles Warrington_

_Jhon Knopfler_

De pronto cayó, ella era novata y eran contadas las ocasiones en que algún Slytherin se había apuntado a Estudios Muggles, además, todos aquellos chicos… Todo el mundo sabía que eran hijos de reconocidos mortífagos, obviamente, Snape quería burlarse de ella.

- No pienso caer en una broma tan estúpida – dijo intentando sonar ofendida - Supongo que no crees que puedes engañarme tan fácilmente ¿verdad? – continuó imitando las palabras del hombre dichas días antes.

- No es una broma – dijo entregándole el listado – Llevas tres de quinto, tres de sexto y cinco de séptimo. Y si te interesa la razón que me han dado no ha sido en ningún caso sabotear tu asignatura, tranquila, en su mayoría la razón es, textualmente "que la profesora está tremenda" – dijo lo último con un deje de rencor.

- ¿Qué? – dijo mortalmente seria - ¿Les dejas decir esas cosas? ¿Voy a tener que aguantar a un puñado de Slytherins haciéndome continuas radiografías? ¿No les podías haber dicho nada? – sonaba un poco enfadada a la vez que avergonzada.

- ¿Qué querías que les dijese? ¿Qué se guardasen sus comentarios cuando yo pienso exactamente lo mismo? – el hombre aceleró el paso.

- Pues sí les podrías haber dicho que – empezó la chica pero se cortó en seco al procesar el comentario del hombre - ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Cómo que tú piensas lo mismo? Explícame eso ahora mismo. ¡SEVERUS SNAPE! ¡No huyas! Da la cara y explica eso - gritaba la chica mientras el hombre se alejaba y entraba al Gran Comedor.

Viendo que no obtendría ninguna respuesta si se quedaba allí parada, echó a andar tras Snape pero, cuando consiguió alcanzarlo, este ya se había sentado entre Dumbledore y McGonagall dejándola sin oportunidad de cuestionar su comentario, al menos, durante el almuerzo.

La chica apuró el tiempo todo lo que pudo pero sabiendo que Snape tenía la siguiente hora libre, que ella tenía que dar clases a Gryffindor y Slytherin de quinto y que el maldito profesor de pociones no se marcharía hasta que ella no llevase un buen rato lejos decidió que, por ese momento, él ganaba.

Bufando se levantó de la mesa y le dirigió una mala mirada que el aludido le devolvió acompañada de una sonrisa burlona. Salió a paso ligero en dirección a su clase, se había demorado mucho y si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde. Alcanzó el aula segundos antes de que sonase la campana que daba inicio a las clases de la tarde. Abrió la puerta y sus nuevos alumnos empezaron a entrar y sentarse. Se fijó en que el grupito formado por su hermano y lo que parecían sus dos amigos se debatían por el sitio a ocupar. La muchacha que acompañaba a ambos chicos quería sentarse delante y los muchachos detrás. Se acercó al grupo y tocó el hombro del muchacho pelirrojo con lo que el trío entendió que ella prefería que se sentasen delante. La chica miro a ambos sonriente e hizo un gesto que decía claramente "ahora os aguantáis" para acto seguido comenzar a andar y ocupar la primera mesa central del aula. Los chicos la siguieron protestando por lo bajo.

Rose se acercó a su mesa y miró a los chicos que ocupaban su clase, aquello empezaba a complicarse. Sus miradas eran más duras, más serías. Si no daba bien su clase la criticarían, pensarían que no era una buena profesora, ÉL pensaría que no era una buena profesora, que no servía para nada. Algunos de los adolescentes empezaban a removerse en sus sillas. Tosió y respiró profundamente. Tenía que empezar ya aunque la no conseguía que la voz le saliese.

¡¡BUENAS!! PUES… OTRO CAPÍTULO MÁS… EN EL PRÓXIMO COMIENZA TODA LA ACCIÓN JEJEJE, AUNQUE, BUENO… EN CIERTO MODO YA HA EMPEZADO Y YA HAY POR AHÍ ALGUNAS INDIRECTAS… (NO, NO, LO QUE DICE SEVIE NO, ESO ES UNA DIRECTA).

PERDONAD POR EL RETRASO PERO HE ESTADO DOS SEMANAS DE EXAMENES Y CUANDO ESTUDIAS LENGUA DE SIGNOS, DOS SEMANAS MOVIENDO CONTINUAMENTE LAS MANOS TE DEJAN LAS MUÑECAS AGOTADAS ASÍ QUE DECIDÍ TOMARME UNOS DÍAS DE DESCANSO (JUEVES Y VIERNES PARA SER EXACTOS) Y DESPUÉS SEGUIR CON EL FIC.

PERO BUENO, YA ESTÁ UNA DE VACACIONES ASÍ QUE TENGO BASTANTE MÁS TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR MUAJAJAJAJAJA.

NADA MÁS, NOS LEEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO REVIEW…. DIGOOOOOOOO CAPÍTULO QUE ESO VA DESPUÉS. AHORA, VAMOS, ¡¡DEJADME ALGÚN REVIEW!!

¡POR CIERTO!

- Sinna Etherion: Perdona por no haberte contestado antes pero es el primer capítulo que escribo después de leer tu review, los demás los tenía escritos y se me pasó incluir las contestaciones, sorry. Y tranquila, que dentro de unos cuantos capítulos entenderás las cosas, espero.

- Denef: No van mal tus cálculos jejeje, me sorprendes XD

- Constancia S: ¡Thank you! Y me alegro de haber cambiado tu opinión. La pareja SS/LE me encanta pero nunca la he visto muy posible, por eso hago la cosa esta rara XD.


End file.
